Behind The Scenes Newsroom
by dhiya chan
Summary: Ini bukan sebuah cerita mengisahkan romance picisan antara romeo dan juliet. Tidak selamanya seseorang menjadi tokoh utama dalam suatu kehidupan. Inilah realita! Inilah Fakta! Spesial for my best friend Amach CiE-cerry Blossoom. Otanjubi omedetou


Tak banyak kata yang keluar dari sekumpulan manusia dalam sebuah ruangan berkapasitas besar terterangi cahaya lampu dari berbagai sudut ruangan. Kabel-kabel panjang sebesar jari kelingking orang dewasa berterbaran diatas lantai, besi-besi panjang dengan tangkai besi pada bagian atas terdapat bohlam putih berskala 1000 watt menyorot satu titik ditengah ruangan, diiringi lebih berpasang-pasang mata memandang fokus kedepan menatap seksama lebih dari 4 objek utama berada tepat didepan mata. Sosok pria berkulit putih duduk diatas sofa hitam pada tengah ruangan, didampingi seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga laki-laki muda terpaut usia cukup jauh dari si wanita. Duduk berdampingan menyamankan diri pada sofa panjang. Melukis senyum memandang ke depan tepat kumpulan orang-orang berseragam hitam juga menatap intens kearahnya. Mengikuti alur yang telah tercipta jauh sebelum hari ia berada ditempat sekarang. Seperti hal-nya pria berkulit putih tersebut, _central_ dari fokus pandangan semua penghuni ruangan tak juga memudarkan senyum terpantri wajah. Mengeluarkan kata-kata lugas nan tegas, menyorot tajam lensa peranti elektronik didepannya saat menekankan beberapa suku kata penting pada ucapan yang ia lontarkan. Sungguh berkhasrisma, komunikatif, intelektual tinggi, serta citra seorang pria matang berwawasan luas tergambar jelas ketika bariton khas pria tersebut mengisi kesunyian ruangan.

"Siapkan _quotes_ yang tadi diucapkan oleh Uchiha-san menggunakan _credit title _grafis computer secara simulta dalam waktu 5 menit!"

Ucapan lantang pria mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru disambut cepat oleh seorang laki-laki dideretan perangkat teknis utama. Tepat disamping layar monitor yang menampilkan wajah tampan sang pria berkulit putih, baris ke dua pada kolom ketiga dari 9 monitor berukuran 31 inci terpajang didinding ruangan kedap suara, kata-kata bijak dilontarkan oleh si pria kembali dikemas dalam kaligrafi indah berwarna putih dengan dipadu background hitam terpampang dilayar monitor. Tak butuh waktu satu menit, acungan ibu jari dari sang _switcher _menjadi jawaban atas perintah yang dilayangkan laki-laki mengenakan earphone hitam dikedua telinga.

Pria mengenakan kemeja biru mengalihkan pandangan mata ke sebelah kiri deretan perangkat teknis utama, dimana sosok bersurai dark violet yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita berada diruangan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. "Dua menit sebelum penutupan!"

Wanita memakai tindik pada dagu menganggukan kepala cepat. Memutar tuas kecil pada deretan perangkat teknis utama, mengerakan kursor mouse selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengetik beberapa tombol keyboard perangkat pada meja kaca tepat dibawah sembilan monitor berada. "30 detik menuju _credit title, _selesai!_"_

"Closing Tune!" Lanjut si pria mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada, mengintruksikan susunan penutupan penyiaran pada crew selanjutnya. Laki-laki berada ditengah-tengah kursi para pemegang kendali perangkat teknis menekan tombol pada keyboard secepet kilat, memutar dua buah tuas kecil disebelah kiri sembari sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot ke pangkal hidung, sebelum akhirnya merentangkan jemari tangan kanan sebagai pemberitahuan telah selesainya tugas yang ia kerjakan.

"Menuju _closing tune_ dalam 15 detik sebelum penutupan." Tungkas si lelaki dibalas anggukan cepat dari pria bersurai pirang. Pria memiliki kulit coklat terbakar matahari memutar tangkai microphone kecil disisi bawah earphone kearah bibirnya, mengacungkan tangan kanan tinggi seraya merentangkan jemari tangan.

"Lima, empat-.." Pria tersebut mulai mengeliminasi jari kelingking serta jari manis ketika menyebutkan dua angka pertama.

"Tiga." Jari tengah telah kembali dalam kepalan tangan kanan. Jemari tangan kiri si pria masih mengarahkan microphone tepat didepan bibir, menggenggam erat tangkai microphone ketika mengeliminasi ibu jari tangan kanan sembari berteriak lantang.

"Dua."

Jari telunjuk pria tersebut teracung tinggi. Menunjuk layar monitor pada baris kedua kolom kedua, dimana sosok pria bersurai raven tersenyum tipis kearah lensa peranti elektronik yang dioperasikan oleh pria bertubuh kekar tak jauh dari ruang _master control room_ tempat laki-laki bersurai pirang berada. "Satu!"

Laki-laki bersurai pucat beranjak dari sofa hitam yang ia duduki, berdiri disisi meja kaca tak jauh dari pria dan wanita yang menjadi 'pendamping' dirinya selama satu setengah jam lalu dengan gestur santai, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pinggiran meja kaca. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Inilah..." Senyum merekah pada bibir si pria terkembang, menguarkan aura integritas tinggi yang ia citrakan ketika menyadari salah satu kamera disudut kanan meng'_close up _wajahnya dari dekat.

"_Two sides_."

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Behind The Scenes Newsroom**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: ****M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, ****YAOI, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah****.**

**Spesial to My Beloved Friend, Best Sister... Artis paling sensasional.. Amach Ciie-CherryBloossom yang ultah ke 52 tahun #plak**

**Sorry sista, baru sekarang bisa kasih kado #ngek**

**Happy brithdayyy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selepas menanggalkan earphone dikenakannya keatas meja, pria bersurai pirang lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan ruang kendali siaran televisi menembus arus keramaian orang-orang yang melewati koridor ruangan. Ketukan sepatu hitam bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar konstan, begitu pria memiliki mata sebening lautan berbelok kearah kiri pada persimpangan koridor. Tepat diujung koridor setelah berbelok dari persimpangan, pria tersebut meraih ganggang pintu bercat hitam dihadapannya sembari masuk kedalam ruangan. Mengabaikan hiruk pikuk crew-crew yang berlalu lalang disekitar studio untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing, pria tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju tengah ruangan, menghampiri pria mengenakan stelan jas lengkap terlihat berjabat tangan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dan lelaki muda teman _pendamping_nya selama siaran berlangsung.

"Chiyo-san, Darui-san." Si pria bersurai pirang menjejakkan diri diantara si wanita dan lelaki bersurai raven, mengulurkan tangan kanan mengajak Chiyo bersalaman seraya bergumam, "Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk datang mengisi acara ini sebagai bintang tamu." Ungkap si pirang tersenyum lebar, menggerakan tangannya sesaat kemudian melepaskannya lalu beralih menyambut uluran tangan Darui.

Senyum dibibir Darui terkembang, disusul gelak tawa bersahabat dari Chiyo dengan tangan kanan terangkat, menepuk pundak lelaki berkulit tan pelan. "Aku sudah lama menunggu undangan dari kalian untuk datang keacara ini, Namikaze-san."

Pria memiliki surai raven menyungingkan senyum tipis. Membungkukkan kepala sesaat, memberi gestur hormat pada wanita berusia 71 tahun tersebut. "Suatu kehormatan bila acara kami dinantikan oleh _orang besar_ seperti anda, Chiyo-san."

Gurat keramahan nampak diwajah Chiyo, menyertai senyuman riang terpantri dibibir menatap kearah pria bertahtakan batu kelam dikedua mata. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Uchiha-san." Chiyo terkikik kecil diikuti pergerakan tangan kanan merapikan syal yang ia kenakan melorot dileher. "Seorang wanita tua seperti ku tidak lah ada artinya bila dibandingkan yang lain. Zaman telah berubah seiring waktu, generasi sekarang jauhlah lebih baik jika ditolak ukur dengan diriku yang sekarang." Gumam Chiyo merendahkan hati.

Laki-laki Uchiha tersebut menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju. "Akan amat jauh perbandingannya jika aktris dan aktor generasi sekarang disandingkan dengan aktris senior seperti anda, Chiyo-san. Usia dan penampilan memang menjadi nilai tambahan untuk mereka sebagai penunjang agar bisa terus eksis dalam dunia entertaiment, tetapi sesungguhnya diluar itu semua-" Pria berusia 32 tahun tersebut melangkahkan kaki perlahan, mengikuti arahan laki-laki pirang tepat disebelahnya yang mempersilahkan Chiyo dan Darui untuk keluar dari studio. "-kematangan, pembelajaran dari masa ke masa, kharisma serta intergritas yang anda miliki tak akan pernah lekang dimata masyarakat luas."

Uchiha Sasuke, _host_ dalam acara yang dibintangi oleh Chiyo dan juga Darui mengambil alih mantel coklat disodorkan oleh salah seorang crew make up artis, mengibaskannya sesaat kemudian memakaikannya dipundak Chiyo. "Anda telah mempunyai _nama_ yang telah dikenal beberapa generasi, baik dalam dunia seni maupun masyarakat awam. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal anda, Chiyo-san." Balas Sasuke wibawa. "Krisis dari dunia entertaiment sekarang adalah kualitas para pelakon yang telah mengklaim diri mereka seorang aktris dan juga penyanyi -sangat jauh dari kata 'layak'. Sungguh sangat disayangkan hanya dengan bermodalkan visualisasi yang menarik dan kecanggihan teknologi, mereka melupakan proporsi standar yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pekerja seni." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan kesaku celana hitam dikenakannya. Menatap Chiyo dan Darui dengan sorot mata tajam namun hangat disaat bersamaan. "Membuat kuantitas dari aktris dan aktor di Jepang jatuh merosot tajam hingga tak menenuhi batas standarisasi seorang aktris pendatang baru, _nilai_ pelaku entertaiment kita dilihat banyak pihak dinegara luar. Jika mereka terus tak sadarkan diri, berakting amat buruk hingga fenomena _lip sync_ yang kini merebak dibiarkan berlarut-larut tanpa ada penanganan intensif. Kita hanya akan dipandang semakin buruk oleh dunia. _Mereka_ haruslah belajar seperti aktris dan aktor senior, mampu mengembangkan diri dari zaman ke zaman hingga terus tertahan dan mampu bersaing walau era kejayaan telah lama meninggalkannya. Pembuktian dari semua itu adalah kematangan bukan hanya menjual penampilan tetapi minus prestasi bahkan meraih popularitas karena sensasi."

Chiyo tergelak keras, menyenandungkan tawa renyah memehuni koridor ruangan ketika Sasuke menyudahi perkatannya. "Itulah yang kusukai dari mu Uchiha-san, kritikus tajam dan juga cerdas. Tak heran bila acara ini begitu populer hingga cucu perempuan ku begitu mengidolakanmu." Sebut Chiyo melirikan mata pada Sasuke dengan tangan kanan menepuk pundak laki-laki berkulit tan pelan sembari menyeringai nakal, bermaksud menggoda sang executive producer. "Bukan begitu, Namikaze-san?"

Sudut bibir pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut tertarik, menyeringai kecil membalas lelucon Chiyo dengan nada jahil. "Aku sudah memperkirakan perkataan tajamnya akan menarik minat penonton, Chiyo-san." Sasuke terlihat memutar kedua matanya bosan mendapati pria pirang dan wanita paruh baya itu tertawa lepas setelah mendengar celetukan Naruto.

Mengabaikan dua sosok disampingnya, Sasuke beralih pada Darui. Menepuk pundak laki-laki tersebut yang tampak berdiam diri mengamati pembicaraan mereka. "Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu, Darui." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Sama-sama Uchiha-san." Ujar Darui menundukan kepala hormat kepada Sasuke. "Sewajarnya saya lah yang harus berterima kasih atas undangan anda. Dari sekian banyak acara _talk show_ distasiun tv lokal jepang, anda lah yang kali pertama mengekspos kehidupan saya." Cerminan ketulusan terpancar jelas dari manik obsidan Darui, menyalurkan ungkapan rasa terima kasih tak hanya terangkai sebatas kata saja melainkan kesungguhan bahwa ia merasa teramat bersyukur atas apa yang dilakukan oleh pria tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Pengeksploitasian karirmu secara kejam oleh pihak tak bertanggung jawab tidak bisa dibenarkan begitu saja. Aku sadari, teramat pahit untuk dirasakan jika jerih payah yang kau perjuangkan diawal menapaki karir sebagai seorang penyanyi berkualitas internasional, diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi hanya demi mengeruk keuntungan pribadi." Sasuke kembali menggeram murka, mengingat kredibilitas seorang penyanyi yang mempunyai masa depan cerah di kancah dunia dipermainkan oleh orang-orang serakah atas naungan management artis. Kualitas pelakon entertaiment jepang kini mencapai batas akhir, kelayakan menyandang predikat sebagai entertainer sejati serasa memuakan karena _modal_ yang mereka jual tidak sepadan tetapi meraih kesuksesan setara entertainer papan atas. Sedangkan pihak memiliki jati sebagai seorang aktris dan juga penyanyi berstandart tinggi dibuang secara percuma sehingga tak ayal sekian banyak dari nasip mereka dipermainkan dengan mudah. Ditipu hanya berlandaskan hitam diatas putih didasari oleh peraturan yang mereka _mainkan,_ menjerat pihak yang terikat. Tidak mendapatkan hak 'utuh' selayaknya mutlak diperuntukan untuk mereka yang _diikat_ oleh aturan berlaku, adalah sebuah kekejaman tak termaafkan. Berlindung dibawah perundang-undangan pemerintahan yang dijadikan sebagai tameng agar terlindung dari hukum yang berlaku. Penjahat keji berseragamkan cerminan intelektual melebihi mafia jalanan kelas kakap, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan sisi gelap dunia seni ternodai lebih dari ini. "Menyingkap tabir gelap sisi dunia harus kita lakukan, agar tunas baru dapat menangkap buah kejadian ini sebagai pembelajaran bahwa tak selamanya yang terlihat seindah kenyataannya. Merampas hak orang lain adalah suatu kejahatan. Pihak-pihak yang melatarbelakangi kasus ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih jauh, hanya akan semakin meraja-lela bila tak ditanggapi. Sudah selayaknya hak yang mereka rampas harus dikembalikan, hukum dalam suatu negara sebagai pembalasan _**mutlak **_akan mereka dapatkan nantinya."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan diatas dada, menatap wajah Darui dengan mimik tajam, tak main-main dalam setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan dari bibirnya. "Dan aku bersumpah, kami akan terus menuntaskan semua hal kotor yang mereka mainkan, agar _hak_ yang mereka curi harus dikembalikan pada mu lagi bagaimana pun caranya." Ikrar Sasuke mantap.

Senyum dibibir Darui terkembang, mengulurkan tangan kanan kearah Sasuke. Mengajak berjabat tangan sebagai ungkapan perasaan yang ia rasakan atas kepedulian Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Terima kasih banyak."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Darui, menepuk lengan laki-laki bersurai perak tersebut yang kini menundukan kepala berkali-kali diiringi ucapan terima kasih. Chiyo melirik singkat Darui serta Sasuke secara bergantian, lalu mengerlingkan mata kearah Naruto yang turut menyambut uluran tangan dari Darui. "Aku sangat berharap sisi kelam dunia entertaiment terungkap."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku pun berharap demikian Chiyo-san." Manik sebening lautan mengalihkan pandangan mata pada Darui, "Teruslah berkarya, Darui-san. Jangan patah semangat, anggap semua ini adalah jalan untuk meraih kesuksesan yang lebih dari sekarang." Harap Naruto seraya memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-san. Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Anggukan pasti terlihat didiri Darui. Membuat kedua laki-laki itu tak ayal mendengus geli melihat sikap formal Darui yang berlebihan dihadapan mereka.

"Maaf tak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama, ada perkerjaan yang harus ku lakukan." Chiyo melirik jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kiri, tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke dan juga Naruto saat mengeratkan genggaman tas tangan yang ia bawa. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, jangan berkerja terlalu keras, tidak baik memforsir tubuh secara berlebihan." Nasihat Chiyo yang disambut anggukan Sasuke berserta Naruto.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Chiyo-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Sambut Sasuke menjabat tangan Chiyo.

"Aku juga ingin pamit, terima kasih atas undangannya Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san." Selepas beramah tamah pada kedua bintang tamu, sosok Chiyo dan Darui pun menghilang dibalik persimpangan koridor ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama sang _executive producer_ ditengah keramaian crew yang berlalu lalang.

"Siap untuk pertempuran selanjutnya?" Laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada. Menggerakan dagu kearah berlawanan pada Sasuke ketika mata onyx sekelam malam menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana perkembangan terakhir? Ada perubahan ataukah masih sama seperti kemarin?" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor, melepaskan dasi merah tersemat dikerah kemeja putih dengan pandangan mata sesekali melirik kebelakang, meminta lelaki tersebut untuk segera mempercepat langkah kaki.

Namikaze Naruto lekas menyusul Sasuke, berjalan disisi si pembawa acara. "Sampai detik ini belum ada laporan dari tim kita diruang redaksi mengenai perkembangan hasil acara kita. Kusarankan, jangan terlalu berharap untuk perubahan secara signifikan rating siaran _two sides _malam ini." Ulas Naruto menatap singkat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyisir surai ravennya menggunakan jemari tangan kanan, berusaha mengusir rasa jengah bersarang dihati ketika mengingat situasi yang ia angankan terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. "Tidak perlu dipertanyakan pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, Naruto." Sasuke memutar bahu kanannya ketika salah satu crew membawa banyak properti dari arah depan hendak berjalan melewati keduanya. "Sudah me_research _bukti-bukti kasus Darui?"

Kepala Naruto menggeleng pelan, berbelok kearah kiri diikuti Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. "Bukti yang dikumpulkan oleh Sai sudah ada ditanganku, hanya perlu memilah beberapa data penting sebagai perlawanan bila 'mereka' telah mengajukan tuntutan pada pihak berwajib setelah menonton _two sides_." Naruto mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada, menatap Sasuke dalam sorot mata tajam. "Reaksi keras dari mereka, pastilah akan menyulitkan kita untuk menggali lebih banyak bukti. Mereka bisa saja melenyapkan bukti-bukti penting demi menyelamatkan agensi yang telah mereka dirikan. Yang ku khawatirkan, disaat kita melakukan perlawanan, besar kemungkinan penyerangan pada saksi mata akan terjadi mengingat pihak seperti mereka mustahil akan sikap pasif bila menyangkut hukum pidana."

Ditengah perjalanan menuju pintu coklat terletak diujung lorong, Sasuke merogoh saku celana. Meraih ponsel layar sentuh seukuran 4.5 inci, menekan beberapa tombol selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya menempelkannya ditelinga. "Kyuubi." Naruto berhenti sejenak, membuat Sasuke semula fokus menatap kedepan tak melupakan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga mengalihkan pandangan, berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto yang mengerutkan alisnya dalam, menanti hal apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan hingga menghubungi sang Uzumaki muda, kakak sepupu Naruto. "Bisa kau mengirimkan satu atau dua orang anak buahmu untuk menjaga seseorang?"

Jeda sesaat, Sasuke tak melepaskan kontak mata dari Naruto seraya menunggu balasan dari lawan bicara sebagai persetujuan atas permintaannya. "30 menit lagi akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu." Setelah menekan icon reject pada sisi bawah layar ponsel, Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Beralih memutar ganggang pintu, membuka lebar pintu bercat coklat tua tersebut sembari melangkahkan mundur, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan, Darui. Bila benar mereka telah memasukan laporan kepada pihak kepolisian atas tuduhan percemaran nama baik, sebagai ketua lembaga perlindungan saksi dan korban. Aku yakin Kyuubi tidak akan mungkin membiarkan satu orang pun, menyentuh orang-orang yang berlindung dibawah naungan lembaganya."

Naruto lekas melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan dipenuhi crew-crew yang bertugas, sibuk menuntaskan kewajiban di meja masing-masing dengan ditemani seperangkat alat komputer sebagai penunjang aktivitas. "Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi menjadi ketua lembaga perlindungan saksi dan korban? Bukankah ia masih aktif sebagai inspektur kepolisian distrik Suginami-ku, Sasuke?"

"Itachi bilang ada sedikit perubahan pada sistem kepolisian Tokyo saat ini, dimana satu instansi yang ditanggani oleh 32 polisi yang menjabat sebagai inspektur dan juga komandan kepolisian dibagi menjadi beberapa subkatagori penambahan tugas." Sasuke mendorong ganggang pintu hingga tertutup rapat, kemudian berjalan mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto yang telah menyusuri tengah ruangan tim redaksi. "Itachi dan Kyuubi terjaring dalam penambahan tugas tersebut, Itachi masuk dalam departemen kehakiman sedangkan Kyuubi masuk kedalam lembaga perlindungan korban dan juga saksi dalam kasus hukum pidana maupun perdata." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menganggukan kepala pelan, "Ku anggap permasalahan keselamatan Darui telah tuntas." Tanggapnya melangkah pasti menyusuri deretan meja crew-crew yang bertugas menuju sudut ruang redaksi, tepat disebuah ruangan terlapisi kaca kedap suara berukuran 30x20 meter. Naruto memutar ganggang pintu kaca, membalikan badannya sedikit kebelakang dimana crew-crew tim redaksi berada. "Tinggalkan perkerjaan kalian sejenak, kita akan mengadakan rapat sekarang!"

Mendengar intruksi dari sang executive producer, crew-crew redaksi pun bergegas meninggalkan segala perkerjaan yang tertunda menuju bilik kaca tak lupa membawa buku agenda dan notebook ditangan masing-masing. Naruto mengambil kursi terletak diujung meja rapat berkapasitas 20 orang, dengan dinding kaca dibelakang tubuhnya terdapat sebuah board putih ukuran dua setengah meter berguna untuk memantulkan hasil slide tayangan dari proyektor. Tepat disebelah Naruto, central dari meja rapat, Sasuke mendudukan diri. Disusul crew-crew tim redaksi ikut duduk dikursi masing-masing membawa peralatan yang mereka bawa sebelumnya.

"Chooji, apakah kau masih menyimpan alamat email Uzumaki Kyuubi, inspektur kepolisian distrik Suginami-ku?" Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan. Yang dibalas anggukan cepat dari Chooji sebagai jawaban. "Kirimkan data diri Darui secara lengkap, baik nomor telepon maupun photo terkini Darui pada Uzumaki."

"Baik, Uchiha-san." Balas Chooji tanggap, mulai mengetik tombol keyboard notebook yang ia bawa.

"Apakah ada perkembangan terkini dari acara kita?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu seluruh tim redaksi acara yang ia koordinasi. Meminta penjelasan hal yang sendari tadi mengganggu pikirannya setelah melepaskan kepergian Chiyo juga Darui.

"Masih seperti kemarin Namikaze-san." Sahut lelaki bersurai coklat kehitaman dari kursi keempat sebelah kiri Naruto. Memutar bolpoint hitam ditangan kanan dengan gusar, saat melihat reaksi Naruto mengeras. Membuat pria yang memiliki 3 garis halus pada kedua pipi mengusap wajah frustasi setelah mendengar perkataan pria bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi raut wajah lelah Naruto, memijat pangkal hidung menggunakan tangan kiri sembari menyandarkan punggung nyaman pada sandaran kursi. "Berapa presentase kenaikan rating kita?"

Hyuuga Neji, _analysts news_ menggeleng kepala lemah. "Turun dua belas persen dari malam kemarin, Namikaze-san." Neji menyenderkan siku tangan kanan pada sisi permukaan meja rapat, menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kanan. Serasa ikut terserap seluruh energinya menjabarkan hasil rating siaran yang semakin menurun setiap harinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Namikaze-san? _Two sides_ dalam keadaan genting karena kalah rating dari acara hiburan yang ditayangkan oleh CNA." Wanita bersurai pirang berkuncir kepang satu yang disisipkan kebahu kanan, buka suara. "Jika terus seperti ini, besar kemungkinan siaran kita akan dihentikan lambat laun terjadi juga. Tinggal menunggu waktu, manager Sky group pasti akan bertindak bila rating siaran_ two_ _sides_ tidak kunjung memenuhi kualifikasi tayangan diminati oleh penonton."

"Setidaknya kita bisa bertahan sampai sekarang ini bukan karena menyajikan acara sampah seperti CNA, walau masih dalam satu management Sky group, acara kita menyajikan sebuah program inspiratif yang berisi." Ujar Sasuke mengemukan pendapat. "Keunggulan _two sides_ lebih banyak dibandingkan acara lain. Aku yakin CEO Sky group akan mempertimbangkan _two sides_ agar tak berhenti tayang seperti kasus-kasus program acara tv yang sudah-sudah." Menjelaskan perihal terpenting dari program yang mereka jalankan agar semangat para crew redaksi tersulut untuk tetap bertahan ditengah ketatnya himpitan persaingan industri hiburan.

"Uchiha-san benar." Suara lelaki bersurai perak terdengar setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri mengikuti alur pembicaraan. "Kemungkinan two sides akan berhenti tayang masih kecil walaupun keadaan sekarang tidak begitu menguntungkan untuk kita." Ujar sang Program Director.

Posisi punggung Naruto yang semula bersandar disandaran kursi, mulai duduk secara tegak. "Singkirkan sejenak permasalahan rating siaran yang menjadi kendala bagi kita untuk saat ini. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah mencari tema untuk_ season _selanjutnya." Menatap lurus crew-crew redaksi dengan mimik wajah serius. Pancaran keseriusan terlihat jelas dimata executive muda saat melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Waktu kita hanya 18 jam, dari tenggang waktu penayangan _two sides_ pada pukul 21.00 esok malam."

Lelaki bersurai raven pekat dengan sytle jabrik angkat bicara. "Tidak ada kejadian menarik akhir-akhir ini terjadi, Namikaze-san. Hanya seputar polemik kasus hukum yang menjerat salah satu mentri pertahanan militer mengenai biaya pembangunan mess tentara elite di Aomori. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu, tetapi tidak ada kejelasan apakah Higaya-san telah mendekam dibalik jeruji besi atau tidak."

Naruto mendesah keras. Sengaja menghempaskan punggungnya kasar pada sandaran kursi. Tak kuasa menanggung beban mencari sub-tema yang akan dibawakan oleh aktor merangkap sekaligus host acara _two sides_. Benar adanya yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Obito, Desk Assistant dalam tim redaksinya. Kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini tak ada hal menarik untuk diungkapkan ke publik sebagai pembelajaran dan informasi bermanfaat untuk diserap oleh masyarakat awam. Menilik dari semua program stasiun tv kini, tak hanya lingkup Sky group saja, baik siaran berita, talk show, maupun program informasi lainnya, masyarakat seakan berada pada titik jenuh akan kasus-kasus yang terjadi. Pelakon dari pembuat sandiwara murahan tersebut seperti berkepanjangan, tak berkesudahan hingga berlarut-larut dan memicu kesenjangan minat penikmat hiburan. Tak hanya dikalangan para pembuat sensasi dunia entertaiment, bahkan pemimpin-pemimpin yang seharusnya mengayomi masyarakat seperti tak ingin kehilangan 'pesona'. Asusila, korupsi, penipuan, bahkan aksi tak bertanggung jawab dilakukan sekelompok dokter kawasan Nagoya mogok kerja hanya demi solidaritas antar sesama dokter yang ditahan akibat praduga malpraktik, berimbas pada pelarian dari realita semu kehidupan hingga program tak berbobot dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan. "Adakah seseorang dari kalian mempunyai ide untuk tema selanjutnya, hm?" Harap Naruto penuh.

Hening yang menjawab. Tak ada satupun crew-crew perserta rapat mengemukakan pendapat akan tema siaran yang diajukan sang executive producer. Bukannya tidak bisa menjawab, tetapi sekian banyak crew yang ada mereka tak bisa menemukan jawaban akan ide diinginkan oleh Naruto. Seperti visi yang dicanangkan sejak _two sides_ hadir dilayar kaca, mengungkap dua sisi yang berbeda dengan tujuan sebagai pembelajaran dan sumber pengetahuan yang inspiratif. Bisa diandalkan karena menyajikan hal-hal yang bersifat menghibur namun mendidik diwaktu bersamaan. Tak hanya mengupas satu titik, namun mengungkap tabir semua kalangan tak bersumber dari lapisan strata kedudukan yang mereka sandang. Hitam atau putih, miskin atau kaya, entertainer atau pejabat, semua sudut pandang tersebut mereka siratkan agar kebohongan tak lagi menutupi kabut dunia. Dan puncak dari segalanya, crew tim redaksi tak menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Menyinggung diluar lingkup pembahasan kita sekarang. Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepada anda, Namikaze-san." Laki-laki memiliki manik obsidan seperti biji kuaci mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop yang ia bawa. Menatap langsung kearah Naruto mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata dari rekan kerja yang tertuju kearahnya ketika membuyarkan keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. "Ada banyak reviewers yang masuk ke situs program kita terhitung setelah 20 detik acara _two sides_ berakhir satu jam lalu."

"Biar ku tebak." Wanita bersurai coklat keorange'an memandang crew-crew redaksi secara bergantian sembari menimpali perkataan si lelaki. "-kita akan mendapat banyak komplain dibandingkan saran atau pujian dari reviewers yang masuk." Yakinnya sembari menganggukan kepala.

Wanita mengenakan blouse soft violet dideretan kursi sebelah kanan perserta rapat berdecak sebal. "Haruskah setiap saat kita menerima kritikan pedas dari mereka setelah kita memberikan informasi yang berguna untuk mereka?!" Sungut Rei Temari tak terima. "Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Naruto mengusap rahangnya kasar. Hal yang terus menghantui dirinya semenjak dua bulan lalu saat acara _two sides_ berakhir tayang adalah reviewers para penonton. Naruto tidak lah akan merasa sungkan jika mendapat kritik, saran, maupun pujian dari para penikmat acaranya. Sebab awal mula kesuksesan program acara _two sides_ tak lepas dari peran para penonton hingga berdampak pada rating dan subjek positif reviewers yang membangun _two sides_ agar lebih baik lagi dalam segala aspek penyajian berita. Namun untuk 7 bulan terakhir setelah program acara yang ia bina berjalan hampir 4 tahun, sebagian _penonton_ yang merasa dirugikan suatu subjek pemberitaan yang _digali_ lebih dalam oleh Naruto dan rekan-rekan, acap kali mengkritik tetapi tak disesuaikan saran membangun. Bahkan terang-terangan menghujat dibeberapa mention twitter, blog, situs resmi, juga favorit page facebook _two sides_. Pro dan kontra suatu tayangan acara tv tak akan pernah lepas begitu saja, sebab itulah konsekuensi harus ditanggung sebagai penanggung jawab penyelenggara demi meningkatkan program cerdas yang telah di_jamuri_ acara-acara sampah.

Naruto bukannya takut kritikan dan ancaman pihak-pihak tersebut, hanya saja orang-orang yang menyinggung acara _two sides_ adalah pihak yang memiliki andil besar dalam negara ini. Di kritik oleh mereka merupakan suatu kebanggaan, karena secara tak langsung berhasil menyadarkan mereka akan _tutur perilaku_ yang mereka lakukan sesungguhnya adalah suatu ke_cacat_an belaka. Tetapi jika kritikan yang mereka lontarkan mengundang suatu instansi besar sehingga terkait dalam pusaran permasalahan tak berujung, Naruto sadar ia tidak akan mampu menahan segala resiko tersebut.

"Jelaskan perincian reviewers secara garis besar, Shikamaru."

Mendengar titah Naruto, Shikamaru segera mengarahkan kursor mouse notebooknya pada icon mozilla firefox yang sebelumnya ia minimize, dan mengklik satu dari lima 5 tab yang ia buka. "Sekitar 245 reviewers yang masuk kedalam situs resmi _two sides_, 38 persen diantaranya berupa pujian, dan juga kritik dari beberapa penonton setia _two sides_ akan perubahan jam tayang yang tidak bisa mereka terima."

Wanita berkucir kepang kembali mendengus ketus mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. "Wajar saja mereka protes, jam tayang _two sides_ yang seharusnya pukul 17.05 dirubah menjadi pukul 21.00. Itu adalah waktu awal bagi sebagaian orang untuk beristirahat dari segala rutinitas. Jadwal tayang yang berbenturan dengan waktu istirahat orang-orang adalah salah satu kendala, kenapa rating _two sides_ turun akhir-akhir ini."

"Nona Tsunade benar." Timpal laki-laki mengenakan kacamata bertangkai hitam tepat disebelah Sasuke. "Ditambah jadwal tayang acara hiburan dari stasiun tv CNA pada pukul 17.11, sebagian penonton pastilah lebih memilih beralih ke CNA sambil menunggu acara _two sides_ yang diundur hingga rentang waktu 2 jam mendatang." Uchiha Madara, Produser dan juga tangan kanan executive producer mengetuk jari telunjuk tangan kiri diatas meja dengan tangan kanan menumpu dagunya. "Bila mereka telah terlarut dalam acara tersebut, mustahil sekali mereka akan kembali beralih pada acara kita. Mengingat pukul 21.00, kebanyakan stasiun televisi lokal lainnya berbondong-bondong menayangkan movie bergenre figthting. Terkadang malah mereka berlomba menayangkan movie secara perdana yang belum pernah tayang distasiun televisi manapun, tentunya mereka memilih movie paling laris disetiap akhir musim untuk menarik minat penonton."

Laki-laki bersurai merah bata, memiliki mata soft caramel menatap balik Madara dari deretan kursi keempat sebelah kiri Naruto. "Dan mirisnya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika manager production telah menghendaki demikian pembagian jadwal tayang kita diundur demi acara murahan seperti yang ditayangkan oleh CNA." Decak si reporter, Akasuna Sasori.

Melihat alur pembicaraan telah berada diluar jalur pembahasan. Sasuke pun berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian seluruh crew perserta rapat. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. "Jika 38 persen reviewers yang masuk berupa kritik dan pujian." Bariton khas Sasuke terdengar, memandang sang writter sekaligus blogger tim redaksi acaranya. "13 persen lainnya itu apa, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru terdiam, terlihat jelas dipandangan mata laki-laki berkuncir tersebut bahwa ia tidaklah menaruh minat memandang layar notebook tepat dihadapannya. "Sisanya berupa teguran keras serta komplain dari beberapa kalangan penting dipemerintahan kita." Siku tangan kiri Shikamaru menumpu meja kayu disisi notebook, menyanggah keningnya sembari memandang Sasuke. Tidak sanggup mengklarifikasi sisa hasil reviewers yang masuk ke situs resmi mereka. "Tidak perlu terlalu jauh menerka siapa dalang utama komplain tersebut, karena yang mendominasi notifikasi inbox reviewers kita adalah Raikage management. Parahnya lagi, dia berhasil menyeret beberapa institusi penting di negara kita agar acara _two sides_-" jeda sesaat dari Shikamaru. Pria bermarga Nara menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar.

"-Segera dihentikan."

Naruto menggeleng kepala pelan, disambut helaan nafas frustasi dari beberapa crew setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Tak ayal sebagian crew berdiam diri terlarut dalam imaji masing-masing, mencari-cari jalan keluar atas permasalahan baru yang menambah panjang daftar problematika menjerat mereka sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. "Institusi apa saja yang mereka seret kedalam ranah permasalahan ini, Shikamaru?" Pertanyaan Naruto membungkam semua perserta rapat. Tak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara. Bukan karena mereka tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, meski yang dituntut untuk menjawab adalah Shikamaru bukan mereka. Tetap saja jawaban pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh Naruto terlalu klise untuk dipertanyakan. Institusi independen yang kedudukannya setingkat dengan lembaga negara lainnya. Berfungsi sebagai regulator penyelanggaraan yang berkaitan erat dengan penyiaraan, berwenang dalam lingkup tugas meliputi pengaturan penyiaraan yang diselenggarakan oleh instansi penyiaran publik. Naruto bukannya bodoh tidak mengetahui institusi _apa_ yang ia singgung pada writter andalannya. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan, memastikan dugaannya bahwa lembaga yang dibawa pihak Raikage management benar adanya-

"_Broadcasting commission of japan._"

-lembaga penyiaran jepang.

Lelaki bersurai pirang panjang, duduk dikursi paling akhir tepat dihadapan Naruto memandang sang executive producer penuh bimbang. "Ini ke tiga kalinya, komisi penyiaran jepang memberi somasi pada kita dalam kurun waktu dua minggu terakhir, Namikaze-san." Tangan terbalut kulit beige menggaruk puncak rambutnya gusar. Gelisah saat membeberkan fakta menakutkan yang akan menaungi mereka. "Jika mereka menganggap kita terus melanggar kode etik peraturan penyiaran, mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghentikan _two sides_ tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu kepada CEO Sky group. Wewenang Sky group pun tidak berpengaruh banyak karena nyatanya yang kita lawan adalah lembaga pemerintahan."

Mei Terumi, wanita yang menjabat sebagai art director menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Tindakan apa lagi yang harus kita ambil untuk menimalisir hal itu, Namikaze-san? Nasip two sides berada diujung tanduk. Semua tergantung pada tindakan kita selanjutnya." Mei menyenderkan kedua lengan tangan diganggang kursi. Menghela nafas berat dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. "Haruskah kita mempertahankan ideologi kita yang tertumpu pada visi misi penayangan two sides? Sebuah program bermanfaat mengungkap sisi lain dari dunia. Ataukah kita harus berhenti disini dan mengikuti arus industri seperti yang diinginkan manager produksi? Menjadi sebuah program _hiburan_ memiliki rating tertinggi."

"Jika kita berhenti sekarang, apa bedanya _two sides_ dengan acara sampah yang ditampilkan CNA, nona Mei!" Sanggah Chooji tak terima.

"Permasalahan ini pastilah bersifat sementara, bertahan adalah solusi utama untuk membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa kita masih mampu berdiri walau digunjing oleh caci maki segelintir orang." Timpal Tsunade menatap tak suka kearah Mei. "Kita mengungkapkan kebenaran, bukan sebuah settingan seperti yang dilakoni kebanyakan stasiun televisi lain. Sekian banyak stasiun televisi lokal menyajikan acara cacat lewat media penyalur informasi, kita tetap bertahan menampilkan sajian informasi yang bermutu. _Two sides_ memiliki tempat khusus bagi sebagian orang karena acara yang kita sajikan berbeda, sama saja menjilat ludah sendiri bila kita beralih mengikuti arus majemuk masyarakat yang secara tak langsung berimbas menurunkan derajat _two sides_!" Tungkas Tsunade sarkastik, terang-terangan melawan argumen Mei.

Mei Terumi meradang. "Aku mengerti ucapan ku tak lebih seperti mengotori idealis yang telah disepakati bersama. Aku pun tidak menyukai hal seperti ini, namun haruskah kita mengorbankan two sides bila memaksakan keadaan lebih dari ini?!" Kedua tangan Mei terangkat, menekan sisi pelipis masing-masing menggunakan kedua tangan. Terlihat depresi menanggung beban oleh tekanan yang ada. "Demi tuhan! Aku hanya bermaksud memberi alternatif lain demi keselamatan _two sides_, tidak ada maksud lain untuk mengkhianati ideologi kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin _two sides_ tinggal nama setelah 4 tahun perjuangan kita, teman-teman!"

"Tetapi tidak harus mengikuti alur perindustrian yang berbasis hiburan tak mendidik, nona Mei. Kau mencoba memberi alternatif pilihan lain pada Namikaze-san tetapi menjerumuskan _two sides_ kedalam jurang kemunafikan." Balas Chooji kembali. Menangkal pembelaan diri Mei.

"Nona Mei hanya tidak ingin _two sides_ dihentikan, Chooji, nona Tsunade." Tungkas Temari menengahi adu pendapat antara ketiga rekannya yang menyudutkan Mei secara tidak langsung. "Tidakkah diantara kalian berdua melihat sudut pandang tersebut sebagai pilihan karena tidak adanya jalan keluar? Pilihan tersebut sesungguhnya ada ditangan Namikaze-san. Bukan pada kalian berdua." Sindir Temari mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ubahnya kau seperti menyerah atas tekanan ini, Temari." Ungkap Chooji mendelik tajam Temari. "Jika memang hanya ada pilihan mengikuti arus penindustrian hingga merubah jalur two sides seperti acara-acara sampah. Ada baiknya jika _two sides_ dihentikan daripada mengingkari keteguhan ideologi awal two sides ditayangkan kali pertama dilayar kaca, membuat derajat two sides lebih rendah dari acara sampah CNA!" Picu Chooji telah termakan emosi akibat perseretuan beda pendapat antara kedua rekan kerja.

"Aku mohon tenangkan diri kalian!" Naruto menyapu pandangan pada crew-crew perserta rapat. Tidak ingin suasana yang melingkupi jalannya rapat semakin tidak kondusif oleh amarah dan argumen yang akan memecah-belahkan kekompakan tim redaksinya. "Aku hargai pendapat kalian, aku hargai usaha kalian mempertahankan _two sides_ sejauh ini." Tak ada lagi deru nafas bergemuruh dari kedua belah pihak yang bertikai, tak ada lagi silang pendapat masing-masing perserta rapat ketika mendengar nada letih meluncur dibibir Naruto. Semua mata terpaku pada sosok pria bersurai pirang, tampak menekan erat pelipisnya guna meringankan beban ia sandang. "Sadarkah kalian bila apa yang kita alami sekarang adalah sebuah ujian untuk membuktikan kekuatan kebersamaan kita? Jika kalian bertanya apa jawabannya, maka iya. Kredibilitas serta kuantitas _two sides_ sedang diuji oleh arus majemuk minat masyarakat jepang." Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya kasar. "Dan selayaknya kita yang kini melawan arus tersebut harus bertahan, karena pada dasarnya arus yang kita lalui bukannya tidak mungkin akan terus deras seperti ini dalam kurun waktu panjang."

Naruto memijat keningnya erat, memejamkan mata diringi helaan nafas panjang. "Jika kita tetap gigih menerjang arus itu, aku sadari mustahil _two sides_ akan berada pada posisi aman ditengah himpitan somasi-somasi dilayangkan oleh pihak lembaga penyiaran. Diberhentikan. Ya, itu adalah hal yang paling ku takuti dari semua ancaman-ancaman mereka. Mengalah adalah solusi bijak, namun tidak untuk mengikuti arus perkembangan yang mereka inginkan." Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampilkan sorot keyakinan nan membara terpancar diraut wajah. Menatap perserta rapat dengan pandangan teguh. "Perjuangan kita adalah menyajikan sebuah acara mendidik, menjadi inspirasi, dan membuka realita tabir sisi dunia hingga sikap-sikap perjuang kehidupan menjadi panutan untuk semua orang. Two sides akan terus berjalan sesuai dengan prinsip kita, sekalipun dunia berubah. Bukan karena kita tidak mampu berinovasi, memberikan sesuatu yang baru hingga menelantarkan segala aspek ciri dari two sides sendiri, tetapi kita hanya menerima perubahan yang _lebih baik_. Bukan sebuah perubahan yang menjatuhkan kita sehingga terlihat semakin hina, dipandang sebelah mata, dicemooh oleh dunia." Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kearah meja rapat, saling menautkan kedua tangan diatas meja. "Sekali pun karena mempertahankan ideologi kita, two sides dihentikan paksa oleh pihak lembaga penyiaran. Maka-" Naruto berhenti sejenak, menghirup nafas panjang mempersiapkan keteguhan atas pilihan pada pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh Mei Terumi.

"-aku akan tetap mengemudikan two sides pada jalurnya apapun yang terjadi."

Sasuke mengerlingkan pandangan mata kearah perserta rapat. "Satu hal yang harus kita ingat. Meski pun two sides dihentikan oleh lembaga penyiaran karena mempertahankan apa yang kita yakini, sesungguhnya ingatlah. Two sides diberhentikan dengan penuh hormat. Gugur karena kita memperjuangkan sebuah kebenaran, bukan menjual suatu hiburan yang membodohi publik." Ucap Sasuke bijak. Menyadarkan crew tim redaksi bila two sides diberhentikan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Malah semakin memotivasi mereka untuk terus bangkit, menguak segala hal yang tidak diketahui oleh dunia. "Lagi pula kalau pun two sides berhenti tayang, kalian masih bisa membuat suguhan acara lain yang lebih bermanfaat. Dan juga tetap menyalurkan apa yang_ ada_ pada two sides diprogram baru tersebut. Diberhentikan, bukan lah akhir dari segalanya." Sasuke mengerlingkan sudut mata selama sesaat kearah Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mata kembali fokus kedepan.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu seluruh perserta rapat, memberikan tatapan tajam nan tegas disaat bersamaan. "Bila tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya, silahkan kalian lanjutkan perkerjaan kalian masing-masing. Kita akan berkerja sampai malam nanti. Aku ingin pada pukul 07.00 esok pagi, bahan untuk tema _two sides_ selanjutnya sudah ada dimeja kerja ku." Titah Naruto disambut anggukan kepala dari crew tim redaksi.

"Berbicara mengenai tema untuk besok malam. Aku mempunyai beberapa usulan yang mungkin bisa anda pertimbangan sebagai tema utama, Namikaze-san." Producer memiliki surai hitam panjang, mengenakan kacamata bertangkai hitam mengadahkan kepala dari notebook dihadapannya. Menatap Naruto sungkan karena telah lancang memotong pembicaraan sang executive producer secara tiba-tiba.

"Rapat selesai!" Tungkas Naruto tegas. Mengerlingkan tatapan mata kepada Madara sembari menganggukan kepala, menyetujui usulan laki-laki berkulit ivory tersebut.

Para crew menduduki kursi rapat beranjak berdiri secara serentak, hendak berjalan keluar ruang rapat meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Sosok laki-laki jangkung mengenakan kaos t-shirt putih dipadu blazer hitam membuka pintu kaca ruang rapat. Membuat dirinya yang berada diambang pintu kaca menjadi pusat perhatian para crew yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Tidak, bila kau membawa berita penting hingga tak lagi kembali ke kantor sejak pukul delapan pagi, Sai." Merasa jawaban Naruto mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan, Sai pun melangkah mantap. Menepuk pundak dua sampai tiga orang rekan kerjanya, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang rekan kerja dengan gumaman kecil sembari berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Sai?" Ketika Shimura Sai mendudukan diri tak jauh di samping Sasuke, Naruto lekas melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pria berkulit pucat dengan potongan rambut eboni tersebut.

"Seperti yang anda perintahkan, Namikaze-san. Perkembangan bukti-bukti kasus pengeksploitasi'an karir Darui oleh pihak Raikage management." Sai membuka tas sandang yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan laptop ukuran 12 inci keatas meja, lalu menekan tombol power pada sisi atas keyboard laptop.

"Kau menemukan bukti transaksi baru yang dilakukan oleh pihak Raikage management pada Darui?" Naruto mengetuk meja rapat dengan ketukan konstan, mencoba menjawab sendiri akan perkataan yang dilontarkan assistant producer tersebut.

"Memang tidak bisa disebut bukti kuat, karena masih berhubungan jauh dari kasus yang kita tanggani saat ini. Tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya, aku mengemukakan penemuanku kali ini. Mungkin bisa sedikit membantu melawan Raikage management dipersidangan nanti." Aku Sai menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Melihat layar notebook Sai masih menampilkan loading data pasca menghidupkan notebook tersebut, Naruto pun beralih pada Madara yang kini telah mendudukan diri disebelahnya, mengerak-gerakan kursor mouse menyusuri list pesan masuk di akun emailnya. "Ketua umum partai republik mengirim sebuah email kepadaku 25 menit yang lalu." Setelah menemukan satu buah pesan dikotak masuk email, Madara pun menyodorkan notebook miliknya dihadapan Naruto. Memberi keleluasaan agar bisa memahami pesan yang dikirim oleh salah satu parpol cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia politik dijepang.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam, diiringi tubuh Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto menundukkan kepalanya bersejajar dengan wajah Naruto, ingin melihat lebih jelas isi dari email yang dikirimkan tersebut. "Mengajukan diri untuk menampilkan acara debat di two sides?" Sasuke mengalihkan wajah pada Madara. Mempertanyakan kembali kebenaran isi pesan yang tertera di email itu.

Madara menganggukan kepala pasti sembari menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran kursi. "Partai republik adalah salah satu parpol terkuat yang menjadi perbincangan hangat akhir pekan ini. Banyak tentunya stasiun televisi lain yang mengajukan diri untuk menayangkan secara live acara debat dari calon anggota-anggota legislatif parpol yang bersaing di kursi dewan pemerintahan pada pemilu 2014 mendatang." Madara mengacungkan tangan kanan dipermukaan layar notebook. Kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. "Suatu keberuntungan jika mereka terlebih dahulu menawarkan kerjasama kepada kita menayangkan acara debat secara live di two sides. Segi positifnya tidak hanya royalti yang cukup _menggiurkan _akan kita dapatkan sebagai bentuk kerjasama." Madara menganggukan kepala sembari mengendikan bahu saat menekankan kata menggiurkan. "Namun imbas lain dari sekedar royalti adalah kenaikan rating siaran kita, -mengingat calon anggota legislatif sekarang ini cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat luas."

"Apakah calon anggota legislatif sekarang seorang bintang terkenal hingga kurun waktu satu bulan lebih sejak pembukaan pendaftaran anggota legislatif, ketenaran mereka berhasil mengalihkan fokus masyarakat jepang dari acara CNA yang bomming akhir-akhir ini?" Sasuke menyandarkan pinggul bagian belakang disisi meja rapat, berdisi ditengah-tengah Sai dan juga Naruto yang masih duduk ditempat mengikuti arus pembicaraan dengan kedua tangan terlipat diatas dada.

Madara menggaruk pipi kanan yang tidak gatal, "Mereka mungkin personil boyband yang sedang naik daun, Uchiha-san. Sebab penampilan mereka jauh lebih muda dari calon anggota legislatif kebanyakan yang rata-rata usia diatas 35 tahun. Tidak heran jika dalam beberapa pekan saja setelah kemunculan mereka dalam sepak terjang beberapa kesempatan bakti sosial, berhasil mencuri sebagian masyarakat jepang hingga mengelu-elukan mereka seperti sekarang ini." Dengusan sarkastik Madara disambut kekehan berat tawa Sasuke. Selain menjadi senior producer yang terkenal kolot dan kuno dikalangan para crew tim redaksi, sisi kritis Madara sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Terlebih jika dihadapkan pada sesi wawancara mengenai lawyers yang akhir-akhir ini menuai kontroversi dijejaring sosial, Madara yang cenderung terang-terangan mengemukakan ketidak-sukaannya berhasil membungkam mulut pedas sang pengacara, hingga tak berkutik bahkan keluar saat segmen kedua two sides beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dan pertanyaan yang mengangguku sekarang adalah, kenapa harus two sides?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba diajukan oleh Naruto menyita perhatian tiga orang laki-laki didekatnya.

"Bukannya aku mau berpendapat buruk, tetapi jika dinilai dari email masuk yang dikirimkan partai republik, aku bisa menerka jika mereka memanfaatkan kelemahan kita yang ingin mencapai kenaikan rating siaran." Sasuke memasukan tangan kanan kedalam saku celana dengan jemari tangan menunjuk layar notebook Madara. "Seolah kita yang terdesak akan menghalalkan segala acara untuk kenaikan rating, disaat mereka memasuki _ruang_ kita sebagai seorang 'penyelamat', kerja sama yang diajukan mereka sesungguhnya hanya sebuah alibi untuk menutupi motif sebenarnya bahwa mereka ingin mendesak kita agar menuruti ke_ingin_an mereka."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka inginkan, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sai telah menelantarkan sejenak laptop miliknya yang kini memproses scanning data.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sembari memijat pelipisnya erat. "Mereka ingin kita membuat settingan acara debat nanti untuk mengunggulkan salah satu kanidat calon legislatif dari partai mereka, Sai." Sang assistant producer membungkam mulutnya rapat begitu mengerti maksud yang ditawarkan oleh partai republik. Dengusan kuat dari bibir Naruto mengalun keras, terdengar berbahaya sekalipun gurat wajah kekelahan menghiasi wajah laki-laki berkulit tan. "Mereka ingin bermain-main denganku, kheh!"

"Apakah anda ingin membatalkan acara debat ini, Namikaze-san?" Madara menatap pria berusia 33 tahun tersebut penuh harap. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari partai republik dan mengejutkannya lagi hal itu berhubungan erat dengan kasus korupsi yang menimpa mentri pertahanan militer, Higaya Sakon." Mencoba meminta pertimbangan Naruto agar tidak terlalu buru-buru mengambil tindakan menolak acara debat tersebut.

"Berhubungan erat dengan kasus korupsi pembangunan mess di Aomori yang menjerat Higaya Sakon?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, cukup terkejut kasus korupsi yang telah terlantar hampir delapan bulan tersebut ternyata memiliki kaitan erat dengan salah satu fraksi partai politik yang bahkan sepanjang ingatan Naruto mengikuti arus politik saat ini, partai republik dan partai keadilan dinaungi oleh mentri pertahanan adalah dua kubu yang saling menyerang satu sama lain. "Apakah ada unsur balas dendam pada kasus yang menjerat Higaya-san, Madara? Atau kah mungkin kasus ini adalah sebuah penjebakan belaka dari partai politik lain yang ingin menjatuhkan partai keadilan? Partai yang menangui Higaya Sakon saat ini."

Melihat ekpresi Naruto menaruh minat besar pada kasus yang ia tangani, Madara mengulas senyum lebar. Mengetuk bolpoin perak miliknya keatas _post it paper_ tepat disamping notebook. "Anda tidak menyangka bukan terjadi skandal besar diantara dua parpol yang berseteru tersebut?"

"Skandal?" Ulang Sasuke memastikan bila ia tidak salah dengar. Madara menganggukan kepala cepat, merespon pertanyaan Sasuke.

Madara memutar laptop dihadapan Naruto kembali kehadapannya. Meminize microsoft outlook, kemudian mengklik file baru di menu explore. Sehingga terpampang photo sesosok laki-laki pucat bersurai hitam mengenakan stelan jas lengkap. "Daftar calon yang diajukan untuk mengikuti acara debat oleh partai republik adalah Utakata bendahara dari partai kemakmuran." Madara menekan icon next pada tanda panah disamping photo. Menampilkan slide laki-laki beralis tipis dilayar notebook. "Zabuza wakil ketua umum partai demokrasi, dan yang terakhir..." Dengan sekali klik setelah mengarahkan kursor mouse. "Rock Lee, sekretaris ketua umum partai republik itu sendiri." Laki-laki bersurai bob mengenakan kemeja hijau muda menjadi penutup tayangan slide photo tersebut.

Naruto menutup bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanan, menggerakan jemari tangan kanan pelan menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan pandangan mata menatap layar notebook intens. "Aku tidak menemukan adanya celah dari mereka tentang skandal itu sendiri, Madara?" Yah, berfikir sekeras apapun memproses maksud dari sang juru kepercayaannya, Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali dimana letak 'skandal' yang dimainkan oleh mentri pertahanan tersebut.

Madara merekahkan senyum teramat lebar, bersemangat untuk menguak berbagai spekulasi yang bergumul dipikirannya sejak menerima email dari partai republik. "Tiga hari yang lalu, Sasori mendapatkan berita pembunuhan disekitar kawasan Tsurukawa. Karena Sasori harus meng_handle_ kasus mahasiswi di universitas Otukieco yang mengalami kekerasan dan perkosaan dilakukan oleh 15 orang senior angkatannya, berita pembunuhan tersebut diambil alih oleh Shikamaru untuk diselidiki."

"Tsurukawa? Bukankah kawasan tersebut masih melingkupi wilayah Uenohara-shi, Madara?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dalam, tidak mengerti dengan jelas duduk perkara skandal yang dilakukan oleh sang mentri pertahanan dengan salah satu kanidat dari parpol republik tersebut, dan malah kini dikaitkan berhubungan erat pada kasus pembunuhan yang jelas-jelas telah jauh dari ranah wilayah ibukota, _gudang_ sejuta masalah bagi para petinggi negeri matahari terbit.

"Apakah anda melupakan point penting di kota Uenohara-shi, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Madara kepada laki-laki yang masih satu marga dengannya itu. Lama Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam, tampak sekali pria berusia 32 itu berpikir keras, memutar otaknya mengkait-kaitkan wilayah Uenohara-shi dengan Higaya Sakon sang tersangka korupsi hingga sampai pada akhirnya mata hitam Sasuke membelalak lebar, mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan si producer.

"Panggilkan Shikamaru segera!" Perintah Naruto menggerak meja rapat kuat. Disambut reflek cepat oleh Madara yang kini sigap melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kaca ruang rapat.

Naruto lekas beranjak berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari lantai yang ia pijaki dengan gelisah, menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru dibalik dinding kaca ruang rapat. Terlihat jelas dibalik dinding kaca transparan tersebut, sosok Shikamaru segera meraih notebook serta beberapa berkas diatas meja. Menyusul Madara yang telah memasuki ruang rapat kemudian menutup pintu kaca ketika ia sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ku bahwa ada berita sepenting ini, Shikamaru." Tuntut Naruto disaat Shikamaru mendudukan diri disamping Madara sembari membuka flip notebooknya diatas meja rapat.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika kasus permbunuhan ini terlalu berpengaruh, -mengingat korban pembunuhan yang berhasil terindetifikasi bukan termaksud kalangan elit politik maupun figur entertaiment di jagat hiburan ini." Shikamaru lekas menggerakan kursor mouse notebook begitu layar notebook telah menampilkan windows 8.

"Jelaskan secara rinci, siapa korban pembuhunan itu, Shikamaru."

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, Shikamaru menyusuri folder-folder yang terdapat di software perangkat notebook. Menampilkan beberapa foto sosok laki-laki berkulit putih bersurai coklat berlinangan darah disekujur tubuhnya. "Korban bernama Tetsuya Matsumoto, berusia 42 tahun, perkerjaan manager pemasaran disebuah pabrik kosmestik tak jauh ditempatnya tinggal." Shikamaru meninggalkan sejenak photo-photo korban pembunuhan tersebut, beralih pada deretan folder file yang lainnya menampilkan jajaran pas photo sang korban belum ternodai setitik darah. Shikamaru menyerahkan berkas-berkas dibawanya kepada Naruto. Membuka lembar demi lembar kertas tersebut dengan klimaks pencarian Shikamaru, daftar riwayat sang korban pun terpampang jelas dipengheliatan Naruto. "Yang membuat ku terkejut saat melihat data diri korban, ternyata dia masih kerabat jauh istri Higaya-san. Higaya Tenten yang berdomisili disekitar kawasan Uenohara."

"Apa kau ingin bilang bila pelaku pembunuhan Tetsuya Matsumoto adalah orang suruhan dari Higaya-san?" Ujar Sasuke menumpu telapak tangan pada meja rapat yang secara tak terduga disambut teriakan keras dari Sai.

"Tetsuya Matsumoto!"

Empat orang laki-laki tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Sai, mendelik tajam kearah pria memiliki kulit pucat yang terlihat sibuk menekan-nekan tombol keyboard notebook kepunyaannya. "Aku mendapatkan transkip list nama orang-orang yang melakukan percakapan via telefon dengan A, pemimpin sekaligus pendiri Raikage management." Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sai memutar layar notebook, memperlihatkan daftar nama-nama orang-orang yang dihubungi oleh A berikut tanggal, waktu serta juga durasi percakapan. "Dan nama Tetsuya Matsumoto, ada didalam daftar nama ini dari sekian banyak orang yang ia hubungi."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kiri keatas kepala, memijat pelan pelipisnya erat sembari mengerakkan tangan kanan kearah Sai. "Kau tenang dulu, Sai. Simpan baik-baik transkip itu, biarkan aku memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang-orang ini." Naruto pun beralih menatap Shikamaru, mendudukan diri diatas kursi seraya mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan kembali penemuannya mengenai korban pembunuhan itu.

"Kabar yang ku dapatkan diberbagai forum diskusi situs web, mereka pernah membicarakan bahwa Higaya-san memiliki hubungan gelap dengan seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari kader elit partai politik," Shikamaru kembali berkutat pada notebooknya, menampilkan sebuah foto yang telah discreen percakapan disebuah forum diskusi. "Ini adalah salah satu forum diskusi tersembunyi para paparazi jepang yang membahas seputar berita skandal perselingkuhan tersebut, aku berhasil membobol pertahanan mereka dengan _sedikit_ menembus sistem IT mereka sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku. Disini aku berhasil mendapatkan bukti kuat mengenai desas-desus skandal yang dilakukan oleh mentri pertahanan." Dan foto dua orang laki-laki saling bergandengan tangan terpampang jelas dilayar notebook Shikamaru.

"Higaya-san dengan Rock Lee?"

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala cepat, "Higaya-san memiliki hubungan gelap dengan sekretaris ketua umum partai republik. Dan menurut spekulasi yang ku kaitan kepada kasus pembunuhan menimpa kerabat istri Higaya-san, sangat ku yakini jika nyonya Tenten mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Higaya-san. Bisa jadi dengan alasan menggertak karena takut diceraikan oleh suaminya, nyonya Tenten memegang satu informasi penting yang bisa dijadikan bukti mengenai Higaya-san-"

"Dan karena tidak ingin istrinya membocorkan hal tersebut, ia mengacam keselamatan istrinya dengan membunuh salah satu kerabat nyonya Tenten." Lanjut Naruto memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Laki-laki berkuncir tinggi tersebut menganggukkan kepala. Membenarkan spekulasi Naruto yang satu pemikiran dengan dirinya.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan transkip ataupun bukti aliran dana yang mengalir ke rekening petinggi Raikage management, Sai?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke dibalas suara lantang Sai, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan gelengan pelan tanda ia tak mendapatkan apa yang diajukan Sasuke.

"Kita akan mendapat masalah jika mereka tahu kita melakukan penyadapan terhadap mereka sebanyak dua kali, Uchiha-san." Sai menggaruk surai hitamnya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya jika memang hal tersebut bisa dijadikan barang bukti bila kasus itu telah memasuki ranah pra-peradilan." Anggukan pelan dari Sai terlihat jelas dimata Sasuke. Meyakini sang host ia akan melakukan yang terbaik pada tugasnya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai bentuk kepercayaan dan juga balasan atas kerja keras telah dilakukan oleh sang assistant producer. "Jika benar dalang dari pembunuhan tersebut adalah Higaya-san, dugaan kuat yang melandasi ia melakukan pembunuhan itu hanya satu." Sasuke menarik kursi rapat, ikut mendudukan diri disamping Naruto. "Nyonya Tenten mempunyai bukti akan kebenaran kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh Higaya-san."

Madara mengganggukan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Sasuke sembari kembali buka suara. "Dan yang kutangkap dari pengajuan kerjasama penyelanggaran acara debat tersebut kepada kita agar Rock Lee diunggulkan saat acara debat dilakukan. Secara tidak langsung popularitas Lee menanjak dan ia akan mendominasi pemilihan calon legislatif nanti karena terlalu dikenal oleh masyarakat jepang. Pengrekrutan anggota secara KKN, aku sangat yakin pendana'an kerjasama yang diajukan pihak partai republik sebagian besar berasal dari Higaya-san." Ungkap Madara menjelaskan sedikit titik terang yang ia tangkap dari kepingan puzzle masalah tersebut.

"Atau mungkin partai republik malah tidak mengetahui adanya aliran dana dari Higaya-san untuk mensukseskan Rock Lee pada pemilihan anggota legislatif tahun ini." Lanjut Shikamaru kembali, ikut mengemukakan argumennya setelah mengetahui secara garis besar permasalahan yang mereka tangani.

Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah Madara. "Siapa koordinator acara debat yang diutus partai republik, Madara?"

Madara segera menundukan badan menghadap notebook miliknya diatas meja, menggerakan scrool mouse sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali Naruto. "Maito Guy."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, menyisir surai ravennya menggunakan jemari tangan kanan sembari menggeram murka setelah mengetahui sisi busuk dari kader partai politik yang akan menghalalkan segala cara agar pihak dari partai mereka mendapat suara terbanyak demi memenangkan jabatan pemerintahan provinsi. "Ck! Wajar saja. Kabar yang ku dengar Maito Guy adalah paman Lee. Adik dari ibu Lee yang juga menjabat sebagai bendahara partai republik. Sangat jelas bila mereka berdua melakukan permainan kotor untuk memuluskan rencana licik mereka."

Naruto menganggukan kepala setuju, menangkupkan dagunya menggunakan jemari tangan yang ditumpu siku tangan kanan. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Namikaze-san?" Perkataan dilontarkan oleh Madara disambut pandangan intens dilayangkan Naruto. Memandang Madara dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

"Shikamaru, tetap ikuti perkembangan kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa Tetsuya Matsumoto, cari bukti sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai keterkaitan Higaya-san pada kasus tersebut." Shikamaru menganggukan kepala mantap, menyanggupi perintah sang executive producer. "Beritahukan juga pada Tsunade untuk menghubungi Higaya Tenten, pinta dia agar memenuhi undangan kita sebagai bintang tamu besok malam."

Mata obsidan Shikamaru membelalak lebar, terkejut mendengar titah yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Apakah anda serius ingin mengundang Higaya Tenten, Namikaze-san?" Ulang Shikamaru ingin memastikan bahwa sang pimpinan redaksi tidak salah bicara.

"Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, Shikamaru! Jelaskan secara detail mengenai masalah ini pada Tsunade, sekarang!" Shikamaru sadar, lewat kerlingan mata Naruto ia teramat mengetahui jika laki-laki itu sangat lah serius dengan ucapannya.

"Baik, Namikaze-san." Pamit Shikamaru membawa laptop dan berkas kasus pembunuhan Tetsuya, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. Sasuke mengiring kepergian Shikamaru lewat tatapan mata, melihat sosok laki-laki berkuncir satu tersebut dibalik dinding kaca ruang rapat sedang menghampiri wanita berkepang satu dibilik meja tak jauh dari meja kerja Shikamaru berada.

Naruto menatap Madara intens. "Segera hubungi pihak koordinator partai republik bahwa kita menerima pengajuan acara debat untuk malam besok. Susun tata acara bahan yang akan diajukan sebagai pertanyaan untuk perserta debat. Silahkan kau koordinasikan dengan Neji dan juga Kakashi. Aku ingin bahan tersebut telah ada dimeja ku pukul 08.00 pagi nanti." Madara menganggukan kepala pasti. Merespon cepat perintah dari Naruto kemudian membereskan notebook miliknya. Berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat menuju bilik meja kerjanya. Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah satu-satunya tim redaksi yang masih tersisa.

"List nama orang-orang yang dihubungi oleh A, segera kau telusuri lebih lanjut mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka dengan pihak Raikage manangement, Sai. Tetap selidiki bukti-bukti kasus pengeksploitasian karir Darui, jika kau mengetahui sedikit informasi hubungan Testuya Matsumoto dengan mereka. Lekas beritahu Shikamaru. Aku mengandalkan kalian berdua untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan itu." Jelas Naruto menepuk pundak Sai pelan.

"Pasti, Namikaze-san." Sanggup Sai seraya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Merapikan peralatan miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Ikut pamit keluar dari ruang rapat seperti yang dilakukan kedua rekan sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat, menggerakan dagu kearah pintu kaca mengajak keluar dari ruang rapat. Tanpa banyak kata ataupun sekedar gestur kecil menyambut ajakan Naruto, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kaca, membuka pintu tersebut yang disusul oleh langkah kaki Naruto, berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat mengetahui sang host membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. Naruto mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada. Memperhatikan tim redaksi yang ia tangani tampak sibuk dimeja kerja mereka, berkutat pada komputer dan juga laptop disisi lain meja kerja. Hiruk pikuk suara-suara mereka dan juga dering telefon saling bersahutan satu sama lain menambah keramaian meski hari telah menunjukan pukul 23.45 malam.

"Namikaze-san!" Pria bersurai pirang dibalik meja kiri tepat di ujung ruangan berdiri dari atas kursi yang ia duduki, menutup kembali ganggang telefon yang ia terima dengan pandangan intens menatap Naruto. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi jika pihak Raikage management baru saja menunjuk tim pengacaranya untuk menghadapi pemberitaan kita."

Alis Naruto menukik tajam, mengerut dalam mendengar penuturan sang managing editor tim-nya. "Siapa lawyers yang ditunjuk oleh mereka?"

"Samui, Karui dan Omoi." Jelas Deidara Okamoto singkat. Tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut sebab sepak terjang tim lawyers yang di pimpin oleh Samui itu cukup terkenal dikalangan lawyers negeri matahari terbit itu.

Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya menatap lantai yang ia pijaki, berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan menghadapi tim pengacara kondang itu. "Apakah mereka telah mengajukan tuntutan kepada kita melalui kuasa hukum mereka, Deidara?" Gelengan kuat dari Deidara menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. Laki-laki memiliki kulit kecoklatan tersebut menganggukan kepala pelan, merasa yakin jika tindakan yang akan ia ambil dari buah pemikirannya beberapa menit lalu dapat menjadi penyelesaian yang bijaksana. "Hubungi Samui segera, Deidara. Beritahukan kepadanya jika aku mengundang tim pengacaranya untuk datang ke acara two sides besok malam sebagai bintang tamu." Sedikit rasa kejut, merasuki relung hati Deidara, mengetahui jika sang executive producer mereka malah mengundang sosok yang bisa dikatagorikan musuh bagi mereka. Samui adalah lawyers yang cukup berpengaruh, mampu menuntaskan berbagai kasus hingga membuat dirinya membooming awal tahun 2013 lalu. Citranya sebagai seorang pengacara bertangan besi, handal menangani kasus, dan bahkan tak sembarang orang mampu menyewa jasanya yang mencapai angka fantastis. Deidara bukanlah merasa takut menghadapi Samui, tetapi lebih dititik-beratkan bila wanita itu diundang ke acara two sides, ia malah menyerang balik acara mereka dengan argument-argument pedas serta disertai kebenaran fakta yang memberatkan posisi mereka. Wanita itu teramat licik, licin seperti belut hingga sulit untuk memperangkapkannya kedalam jebakan. Dan yang ditakutkan oleh Deidara, two sides sedang mengalami kegentingan akibat kalah rating hingga dikecam beberapa pihak yang merasa dirugikan oleh pemberitaan mereka, akan tutup acara sampai disini seperti program-program lain yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, segera hubungi Samui, Deidara. Sekarang!"

"Baik, Namikaze-san!" Deidara lekas meraih ganggang telefon, memacu waktu menghubungi sang pengacara kondang seperti yang diperintahkan atasannya.

"Besok malam kita akan kedatangan bintang tamu penting! Pihak partai republik akan mengadakan acara debat di two sides besok malam, dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai host akan membawakan acara debat tersebut." Naruto berjalan menyusuri bilik-bilik meja tim redaksi yang berkerja. Kemudian balik lagi ketempat sebelumnya ia berpijak dimana Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tak jauh didekatnya berada. "Juga istri dari mentri pertahanan militer, Higaya Tenten serta lawyers yang disanding oleh pihak Raikage management." Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah, menatap fokus tiga orang laki-laki yang sebelumnya andil dalam pembicaraan setelah rapat berakhir. "Madara, Shikamaru, dan juga Sai telah ku bagi tugasnya mengenai permasalahan yang kami bahas tadi. Kalian bertiga, silahkan koordinasikan semua hal yang kita bicarakan tadi pada rekan-rekan kalian yang lain. Saling berkerja sama, membahu satu dan lainnya mempersiapkan acara two sides besok malam."

"Baik, Namikaze-san!" Jawab crew tim redaksi secara serempak. Mulai membentuk kelompok ditengah-tengah ruang kerja untuk mendengar lebih jauh hasil pembahasan yang dilakukan oleh Sai, Madara, dan juga Shikamaru. Ingin mengevaluasi orang-orang yang akan mengambil peranan dalam menjalankan tugas selanjutnya.

"Siap untuk pertempuran besok, Sasuke?" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya kearah pria bersurai raven, menyunggingkan senyum kepada laki-laki tersebut yang dibalas seringai tipis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku selalu siap menghadapi apapun." Jawab Sasuke mantap, tak ada rasa gentar dibalik bariton khas mengalun lembut dari bibir laki-laki berparas tampan itu. Naruto mendengus pelan, tak lagi merespon perkataan Sasuke. Pria yang telah menjabat sebagai executive producer selama 7 tahun tersebut menatap fokus kedepan, dimana tim asuhannya tampak saling bercengkrama, memberi beberapa masukan atas posisi mereka dalam menangani jalan acara program mereka. "Sudah berapa malam kau tidak istirahat, Naruto?" Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap pria disampingnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, melihat gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalah yang membelit Darui akan rumit seperti ini." Naruto terus memandang kearah depan, memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, tuan _executive_!" Desis Sasuke kesal, sangat mengerti bila sang lawan bicara sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyingung pokok permasalahan lain.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk membicarkan hal tidak penting, Sasuke."

Jeda sejenak. Sasuke terlihat berdiam diri tak menimpali perkataan Naruto sembari membuka masing-masing kancing pergelangan kemeja miliknya, "Mau berbicara ditempat yang lebih private?" Kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja hingga mencapai batas siku, lalu menatap balik kearah Naruto.

"Namikaze-san!" Panggil Tsunade membubarkan diri dari kerumunan rekan-rekannya, menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa ponsel vitur touchsreen ia pada genggaman tangan kanan. "Nyonya Higaya, menyetujui undangan kita untuk datang kemari besok malam." Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Kerja bagus nona Tsunade. Untuk bahan sesi wawancara dengan beliau nanti, sisanya biarkan aku dan Uchiha-san yang akan menanganinya." Selepas kepergian Tsunade membaur kembali bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain, Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat, dan menggerakan dagunya kearah pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada, diatap gedung Sky group. Menumpu kedua siku tangan pada pagar pembatas gedung ditemani hembusan angin malam menerpa helaian rambut keduanya. Sasuke meneguk kopi kaleng digenggaman tangan kanan, kembali memandang langit kelam dihiasi lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit, dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dibadan jalan raya pusat kota Tokyo.

"Jangan berkerja terlalu keras."

Naruto menyungingkan seringai kecil bermain dibibir, turut meneguk kopi kaleng yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke dalam tiga kali tegukan. "Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri disaat tim redaksi ku berkerja keras untuk mempertahankan two sides agar tetap tayang." Tungkasnya diiringi helaan nafas panjang, mengadahkan kepala memadang langit kelam diatasnya.

"Tetapi kau terlalu keras pada keadaanmu sendiri." Sasuke memandang Naruto intens, berusaha bersikap tegas kepada pria yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu karena ke teledoranku tak mengontrol kesehatanmu."

Naruto kembali menegakan wajah menatap lurus kedepan, memandang arus lalu lintas dihadapannya dengan pancaran sendu, disertai tawa kecil mengalun dibibirnya. "Aku bahkan lebih tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika tidak mampu mempertahankan kamu untuk tetap disisiku, Sasuke." Senyum getir menghiasi wajah Naruto. Tak berani mengalihkan pandangan mata kesamping begitu menyadari tubuh Sasuke semakin merapat, mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto. Memposisikan kepala laki-laki berkulit tan itu diantara perpotongan leher dan dagunya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, hn?" Suara Sasuke mengalun diantara hembusan angin. Mengecup sesekali surai pirang Naruto seraya mengusap lengan kanan Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan, memberi rasa nyaman pada pria tersebut agar tak lagi merasa risau. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, sekali pun two sides dihentikan penayangannya oleh pihak komisi penyiaran Jepang." Sebut Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Two sides bisa menjadi seperti sekarang hingga meraih puncak popularitas tak lepas dari peranan mu sebagai _host_, Sasuke." Naruto berujar sendu ditengah membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke bukan bagian dari Sky group. Kebersamaan yang telah terjalin, membina sebuah program televisi selama lebih dari empat tahun bersama dalam satu ruang membuka pendapat untuk memajukan two sides, tak bisa Naruto terima begitu saja bila sang aktor harus _pergi_ seorang diri meninggalkan mereka karena keadaan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, meredam suasana tak mengenakan melingkupi keberadaan keduanya hanya karena ketidak-berdayaan diri Naruto mempertahankan Sasuke bila memang two sides benar-benar dihentikan. "Bagi sebagian orang, keberadaan ku tak lebih dari sekedar pelengkap." Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis diwajah, mengartikan keadaannya pada Naruto bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Walau dibuang sekali pun oleh Sky group, menjadi bagian dari kalian, two sides dan juga diri_mu_ adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memendam perasaan benci ataupun penyesalan atas kepergian ku dari two sides."

Naruto melingkarkan tangan kedua tangan ditubuh Sasuke, mengeratkan dekapan Sasuke lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tak ingin kehangatan yang tercipta diantara keduanya lenyap meninggalkan angan ditengah sempitnya waktu untuk berdua. "Kau berkata seperti ini karena ingin membesarkan hatiku, tetapi hal itu tak bisa menutup kemungkinan dapat menghilangkan rasa kecewa ku karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, menanggalkan kaleng kopi berada digenggaman tangan kirinya keatas pagar beton pembatas gedung. Lalu Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kiri, turut mendekap tubuh Naruto lebih erat. "Tak selamanya aku terus berada diatas, ada kalanya aku akan berada dibawah, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke ditengah keheningan yang melingkupi. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku hanyalah sebagian kecil dari industri hiburan, tak lebih dari sekedar pelengkap. Penunjang bagi stasiun televisi untuk mengisi acara-acara yang mereka adakan. Begitu pula perananku di Sky group, orang-orang membutuhkan peran ku hanya karena popularitas ku sebagai seorang anchorperson yang cukup menjanjikan, menyakini bahwa aku bisa membawa program acara mereka menuju puncak hingga meraih kesuksesan. Ketika masa dimana kuantitas ku telah banyak diunggulkan oleh pandatang baru, keberadaan ku setiap saat bisa saja tidak lagi dibutuhkan." Sasuke semakin mengusap lengan Naruto lembut ketika angin malam kembali menerpa, membagi kehangatan melalui usapannya agar Naruto tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. "Aku tidak akan marah, karena nyatanya itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus ku hadapi ditengah perkerjaanku sebagai pelaku dunia hiburan."

Sasuke mengusap helaian surai pirang Naruto penuh sayang. Tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang memeluk erat Naruto tanpa niat sedikit pun untuk merenggangkannya. "Maka dari itu aku mohon... Jangan pernah kau membenci dirimu sendiri jika hal itu terjadi, Naruto."

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada kemeja Sasuke dibagian tengah dada. Meremas kuat kemeja tersebut dengan raut wajah miris, menahan perasaan luka mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kau brengsek..." Desis Naruto memukul pelan dada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau lebih memikirkan diriku dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri, brengsek..."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, menggengam lembut tangan kanan Naruto yang sendari tadi melayangkan pukulan kecil didadanya. Sasuke mengadahkan kepala menatap langit kelam, seperti meminta sang angkasa malam untuk menjadi saksi-...

"Kulakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu."

...-Betapa ia teramat mencintai Naruto.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan saling berbagi kehangatan, terlarut dalam rasa nyaman meleburkan perasaan masing-masing yang sendari tadi tertahan oleh tuntutan strata sosial yang mengharuskan keduanya menutup rapat hubungan yang telah terjalin selama lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya.

"Mengingat skandal perselingkuhan Higaya-san. Aku..." Naruto semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke. Menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang memerangkap jemari tangannya seolah takut kehilangan. "-Begitu iri melihat Higaya-san bisa menggenggam erat tangan Lee ditengah keramaian tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang menatap rendah mereka, tidak merasa risih dengan status sosial yang mereka sandang..." Gumam Naruto lirih. Memainkan kancing kemeja Sasuke sebagai pengalih rasa luka yang ia derita.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, sorot mata Naruto berubah. Perasaan perih dan terluka terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata sebening samudra laki-laki itu. "Sasuke... Bisakah kita seperti-"

"Jangan Naruto..."

Potong Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar getaran halus teralun dibibir Naruto. "Aku mohon jangan..." Sasuke kembali berujar, semakin mempererat pelukannya kuat. Tak terlalu peduli jika kini Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, berontak dari dekapannya. "Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan hal itu karena aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke sadari, sangat menyadari jika perasaan Naruto telah terluka, terluka akan perkataannya yang terus mengelak, tak berusaha mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto disetiap kesempatan kebersamaan mereka jikalau Naruto menyinggung permasalahan _ini_. Satu-satunya permintaan yang tidak bisa Sasuke penuhi untuk seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Kau boleh menuntutku untuk bersikap profesional selama dalam lingkup perkerjaan. Tetapi harus kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menjamin janjiku jika terus dihadapkan oleh sikapmu seperti ini, Sasuke!" Naruto mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke yang semakin menguat, gigih tak ingin melepaskan dirinya. "Sampai kapan!" Teriak Naruto ditengah-tengah kegetiran, meredam getaran nada suara yang mendominasi karena tak sanggup memendam kecewa akan perlakuan sang kekasih. "Sampai kapan aku harus menanggung rasa duka ku untuk bersamamu hanya karena kau terlalu memikirkan status yang ku sandang!" Sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Naruto seakan tidak punya daya disaat merasakan dekapan Sasuke semakin erat, sangat-sangat erat hingga ia tidak berkutik untuk melawan berupaya melepas pelukan Sasuke. "Sampai kapan Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku, sampai kapan kita berdua harus seperti ini!"

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Naruto, memeluk erat laki-laki yang ia cintai sampai tubuhnya merasa sesak. Sakit karena tak bisa menjalankan apa yang diinginkan Naruto selama keduanya membina hubungan selayaknya sepasang kekasih. "Maafkan aku, Naruto..." Sebut Sasuke gigih mempertahankan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku..."

Maaf...

Ya... Hanya kata maaf lah yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan atas ketidak-berdayaan dirinya melawan permasalahan yang terus membelit hubungan mereka. Hampir tiga tahun berlalu, dan selama itu pula Sasuke serta Naruto harus menelan pil pahit, tidak bisa mendeklarasikan hubungan keduanya ditengah profresi yang menuntut mereka untuk merahasiakan segalanya. Naruto adalah seorang executive producer, telah malang melintang dalam produksi hiburan televisi selama lebih dari 7 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya seorang aktor papan atas yang telah menapaki karir sejak berusia 15 tahun lewat audisi ajang pencarian bakat. Menggapai karir cemerlang keduanya tidak lah semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menempuh jalur yang amat panjang untuk mencapai titik kesuksesan seperti sekarang. Dan klimaks pencapaian keduanya, Sasuke teramatlah mengetahui bila Naruto telah mengorbankan segalanya untuk mencapai mimpi menjadi seorang executive producer. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perjuangan Naruto. Bagaimana sang kekasih menempuh jalur pendidikan hingga ke negeri paman Sam. Jatuh bangun ketika ia memulai karir dari bawah, menjadi seorang pembantu peralatan produksi, reporter, jurnalis, anchorperson, producer hingga menjadi executive producer handal. Naruto mendapatkan semua itu tidaklah mudah. Ia terus mengalami kegagalan, dicerca, ditekan oleh berbagai pihak, jatuh berkali-kali hingga ia kembali bangkit dengan tekad teguh.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mengampuni dirinya sendiri jika semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya kandas ditengah jalan hanya karena dirinya. Keberadaannya, hasrat dan rasa cinta yang ia miliki kepada sang executive producer. Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Sangat-sangat mencintai pria yang telah memenjarakan hatinya sehingga berani menjalani sebuah hubungan terlarang, dimana seorang pria tak sepatutnya mencintai seorang pria sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke bukan tipe pria brengsek yang suka menjalin hubungan di_belakang, _mempermainkan hati seseorang hingga bisa sewaktu-waktu mencampakkan kekasihnya bila ia tak lagi membutuhkan keberadaan Naruto. Bukan pula Sasuke bermaksud mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak permintaan sang kekasih agar menyudahi semua sandiwara yang mereka mainkan. Ia juga tidak menyalahkan jabatan sang executive producer yang merupakan titik dasar kemelut hubungan keduanya. Popularitas, jabatan, strata sosial, tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Sasuke untuk dijadikan sebagai landasan akan alasan ia mencintai seseorang. Sasuke mencintai Naruto murni atas perasaan yang ia miliki. Namun kadang kala apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tak pernah sejalan dengan kenyataan hidupnya. Kenyataan yang kini menampar laki-laki Uchiha tersebut, rasa cinta yang ia miliki terenggut oleh strata sosial keduanya sebagai seorang publik figure. Jika boleh egois, Sasuke bisa saja menuruti permintaan Naruto. Mengakhiri semua sandiwara yang ia mainkan bersama sang kekasih untuk menutupi status hubungan keduanya. Kehilangan perkerjaannya sebagai seorang aktor serta anchorperson, dicaci oleh dunia karena rasa cinta yang ia miliki, bahkan pahitnya dibuang sekali pun oleh keluarga yang ia sayangi, tidak lah ada artinya jika disandingkan dengan kehilangan sosok pujaan hati.

Namun Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki tak berhati yang lebih memilih rasa egoisme hingga menghancurkan jerih payah yang telah Naruto rajut hingga seperti sekarang ketimbang kebahagiaan Naruto. Nyata dari semual hal yang terjadi, Sasuke lebih memilih mengalah. Mengalah akan perasaannya yang ingin memiliki Naruto secara utuh. Mengalah dari rasa cemburu yang merasuki relung hatinya ketika melihat Naruto berdekatan dengan orang lain tetapi ia tidak punya daya untuk melarang orang yang mendekati sang kekasih. Mengalah untuk menutupi hubungan keduanya bila mengingat semua bencana yang akan menghampiri Naruto jika ia memaksakan diri terlalu jauh mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan publik. Bohong bila Sasuke tidak merasakan perasaan terluka melihat Naruto kecewa atas sikap pengecutnya tak berani melewati batas yang ada. Tetapi Sasuke pahami, akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika melihat Naruto terluka. Menderita karena karir yang telah ia bangun dengan kerja keras menjadi porak poranda dalam sekejap akibat _hubungan_ yang Sasuke mulai, dan tersakiti oleh dunia yang mengucilkannya karena mencintai seorang pria.

"Beri sedikit waktu." Bisik Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto semakin erat. "Aku berjanji, jika tiba waktu yang tepat, aku akan mengakhiri segalanya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Merenggangkan pelukan Sasuke secara halus, tak melakukan perlawanan yang berlebihan ketika merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke tidak lagi membelenggu tubuhnya. Selalu seperti ini... Disetiap perselisihan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, Sasuke selalu menyelesaikan semuanya dengan janji. Janji untuk mengakhiri segala kebohongan yang mereka tutupi selama tiga tahun terakhir. Naruto paham ia terlalu menuntut kekasihnya, seakan ia seseorang yang egois tidak mau mengerti akan keadaan orang lain. Tetapi sungguh jauh dilubuk hati Naruto, ia tidak bermaksud untuk merengek ataupun bersikap manja agar Sasuke menuruti keinginannya. Naruto hanya merasa lelah, lelah dengan semua kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak sanggup... Tidak kuasa memendam perasaan yang tertahan dihadapan banyak orang lebih dari ini. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu agar kau menepati janjimu, Sasuke?" Lirih Naruto diantara keheningan. Wajah Naruto tertunduk dalam, tak berniat menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada dihadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin satu, kita menjalani hubungan ini selayaknya seperti orang-orang lain lakukan. Aku ingin mereka tahu kita sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin mereka tahu kita saling mencintai. Tanpa ada keraguan, tanpa ada rasa takut. Salahkah bila aku menginginkan hal ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam, ikut menundukan kepala menatap lantai yang ia pijaki dengan pandangan menerawang. Keterdiaman Sasuke membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Menyerah. Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menyakinkan Sasuke jika ia mampu menghadapi semua masalah yang akan menghadang jika dunia mengetahui hubungan mereka. "Aku tidaklah naif jika berpikiran kita akan baik-baik saja bila semua orang tahu hubungan ini." Naruto menutup kedua tangan menggunakan telapak tangan kanan, lantunan nafas panjang mengalun dibibir Naruto mengiringi. "Aku mampu menghadapi segala konsekuensi dari permintaanku, Sasuke. Jika kau berpikir hanya karena mempublikasikan hubungan kita, karir ku hancur. Maka aku akan berusaha keras membangunnya kembali sekalipun aku menempuh semuanya dari nol." Ucap Naruto teguh, bersarat akan keyakinan tergambar jelas di nada suara Naruto meskipun getir-getir kekecewaan tak luput dari pendengaran Sasuke. "Jika banyak dari mereka yang mencaci kita karena mencintaimu, maka aku akan menutup rapat kedua telingaku agar tidak bisa lagi mendengar apa yang mereka katakan."

Naruto melepaskan telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua mata, meraih jari telunjuk Sasuke menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanan. Membuat kedua jari tersebut terikat satu sama lain, tetapi hanya saling bersentuhan, tak menggenggam satu dan lainnya. Terbersit dihati kecil Naruto mengharap Sasuke balik menggengam jari telunjuknya, sekedar pelipur lara disaat akan mengemukakan semua penyelesaian permasalahan yang menjerat keduanya, genggaman jari tangan Sasuke menjadi penanda bila Sasuke akan selalu disamping Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Senyum pahit menghiasi wajah Naruto, mendapati jari telunjuk Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menggenggam erat jarinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. _'Sasuke masih takut...'_,Menunggu pun Naruto rasa percuma karena nyatanya Sasuke tidak menginginkan _perubahan_ itu. "Apa yang kukatakan tadi memang tidak mudah seperti saat aku mengucapkannya." Jeda sejenak disaat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Jari telunjuk yang semula menggengam jari telunjuk Sasuke melonggar, menjauh secara perlahan seiring Naruto melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Sasuke. "Tetapi harus kau tahu, Sasuke. Dibalik semua perkataanku. Sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin bilang apapun yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau terus mendukungku dalam situasi apapun." Naruto segera membalikan badan, menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berpijak menuju pintu masuk dalam gedung Sky group, meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri diatap gedung bersama kesunyian yang mendera.

"Justru karena aku ingin kau bahagia, aku melakukan semua ini, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke ditengah hembusan angin. Sasuke tidak memungkiri apa yang Naruto katakan memanglah benar adanya, tapi terlalu salah jika sang kekasih menganggap semua akan tuntas hanya dengan bermodalkan usaha saja. Disaat kau berpikir semua akan teratasi, berjalan sesuai rencana atas sesuatu hal yang kau jalani, ketahuilah bila didetik itu juga, _dunia_ akan berlaku kejam hingga menghempaskan mu akan jurang kesengsaraan. Terlebih jika menilik profresi yang disandang oleh sang kekasih. Jika sekali ter_jatuh, _berbagai pihak akan terus berupaya menjatuhkan Naruto hingga sulit untuk bangkit. Dan Sasuke, tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi pada seseorang yang teramat ia cintai.

.

.

.

Ruang redaksi two sides tampak ramai saat ini. Dipenuhi crew-crew yang bertugas berlalu-lalang, menyibukan diri dibangku masing-masing menerima telepon sembari sesekali mengecek komputer dihadapan mereka. Tak mengherankan, ketika menjejakkan kaki diambang pintu ruangan tersebut, suara-suara dari para crew yang beradu pendapat, derit mesin fotokapi serta mesin pencetak dokumen bergemuruh satu sama lain diiringi ketukan tumit sepatu yang kini paling mendominasi diruang redaksi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mantap, menembus arus crew-crew yang berjalan silih berganti menuju ketengah ruang redaksi, dimana seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan juga pria lanjut usia terlihat berbincang mengamati hilir mudik crew-crew tim redaksi two sides.

Mendapati Naruto berjalan kearahnya, laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menepuk pundak laki-laki memiliki potongan rambut bob, menuntun lelaki itu untuk memandang kearah Naruto disaat Naruto menjejakan diri dihadapan keduanya. "Perkenalkan Naruto, dia adalah koordinator acara debat untuk nanti malam, Maito Guy."

Laki-laki beralis tebal tersebut menyungingkan senyum tipis, mengacungkan tangan kanan mengajak Naruto bersalaman. "Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu dengan anda Maito-san." Tangan kanan Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Guy, balas memperkenalkan diri sekedar formalitas antara keduanya.

"Namikaze Naruto adalah executive producer diacara ini, Guy."

Guy menganggukan kepala seraya berdecak kagum menanggapi penjelasan laki-laki tersebut sembari menguncang pelan genggaman tangan Naruto. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu executive producer handal seperti anda, Namikaze-san."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menarik kembali uluran tangan kanannya ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Guy merenggang. "Anda terlalu memuji, Maito-san." Balas Naruto ala kadarnya. Bermaksud menyudahi acara ramah tamah diantara mereka. "Apa yang membuat anda datang kemari, Maito-san? Bukankah acara debat akan berlangsung pukul sembilan malam nanti."

Guy menyenandungkan tawa kecil, menatap lantai yang ia pijaki selama sesaat sembari memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Mungkin ada baiknya kita sedikit melakukan rekonsiliasi akan pembahasan acara debat nanti malam. Apakah anda mempunyai waktu senggang untuk membicarakan hal ini, Namikaze-san?"

Naruto tertawa ramah, "Tidak masalah, Maito-san. Kebetulan saat ini aku tidak terlalu sibuk." Menampakkan gestur tangan kanan mengarah kearah pintu coklat tak jauh dari meja-meja crew redaksi, mempersilahkan kedua laki-laki itu untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, memberi keleluasaan membicarakan maksud kedatangan sang manager produksi Sky group dan juga koordinator sekaligus perwakilan dari partai republik tersebut. "Silahkan Maito-san, Sarutobi-san."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Namikaze-san." Guy mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, bermaksud untuk menolak secara halus ajakan Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, sebab ada banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Ungkap Guy disertai senyum terkembang diwajah.

"Jadi..." Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan diatas dada. "Pembaharuan seperti apa yang dapat saya bantu untuk anda diacara debat nanti, Maito-san?" Langsung mengarahkan percakapan keduanya pada inti pokok pembicaraan. Seperti halnya Guy, Naruto pun tidak ingin berlama-lama membuang waktu menelantarkan perkerjaannya ditengah kesibukan menyiapkan acara two sides malam ini.

Sang manager produksi berdehem pelan, mengingatkan Naruto untuk menjaga sikap pada Guy. "Seperti yang kau tahu, Naruto. Salah satu kanidat dari partai republik yang menjadi calon anggota legislatif pada pemilihan tahun 2014 nanti turut menjadi perserta debat two sides nanti malam." Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tak memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengar penuturan Hiruzen Sarutobi seakan menyetujui usulan Guy yang bisa Naruto tebak, terdapat unsur nepotisme didalamnya. "Dan ku dengar rating siaran two sides cukup mengenaskan untuk 7 bulan terakhir. Tiga kanidat calon anggota legislatif yang akan melaju ke kursi parlemen pemerintahan kota memiliki tempat yang luar biasa dimata masyarakat. Ada baiknya bila ingin rating siaran two sides yang berada dibawah krisis, menjadi lebih baik. Kita bisa sedikit melakukan kerjasama dengan men_dongkrak_ kharisma yang dimiliki oleh calon anggota legislatif. Terutama untuk partai republik." Sarutobi mendekap kedua tangan diatas dada. Memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan, bahwa apa yang ia kemukakan adalah hal terbaik untuk masa depan two sides. "Dan sebagai reward atas kerjasama yang telah terjalin diantara kita, masalah royalti tidak perlu dirisaukan. Bahkan beliau mampu membayar lebih untuk hal itu."

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Aku menangkap adanya unsur kolusi pada penyelanggaraan debat kali ini." Sindir Naruto frontal.

"Kau telah menyetujui pengajuan kerjasama dengan partai republik. Tiada kuasa bagimu menolak karena aku telah menerima tawaran dari Guy akan materi debat yang beliau inginkan." Sambar Hiruzen cepat. Menghadiahkan tatapan tajam kepada Naruto tanpa memberi jeda untuk pria bersurai pirang tersebut membantah perkataannya. Hiruzen melangkah kearah Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto agar lingkup pembicaraan mereka tak diketahui oleh Guy. "Aku lah yang mempunyai andil besar dalam setiap garapan produksi dari Sky group, harus kau ingat itu Naruto. Kau bukan _siapa-siapa_ diperusahaan ini." Bisik Hiruzen tajam.

Naruto menyisir surai pirangnya kasar menggunakan jemari tangan kanan, emosi sekaligus geram atas sikap Hiruzen yang menyalah-gunakan jabatannya dalam badan Sky group. "Dan harusnya anda juga menyadari jika kuasa ku **lebih** berperan besar untuk two sides, disini aku lah yang memegang kendali. Seorang bagian dari direksi Sky group sungguhlah tidak pantas mencampuri suatu bagian yang memang bukan lingkup kewenangannya untuk bertindak!" Desis Naruto tajam. Tak secuil pun merasa takut akan desakan Hiruzen yang mengintimidasinya secara terang-terangan. Naruto teramat marah, marah kepada Hiruzen yang seenak hati mengoyak idelogy two sides melalui sikapnya mengambil keputusan tanpa izin terlebih dahulu dari Naruto.

Hiruzen membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Guy. Menepuk pundak laki-laki tersebut ramah sembari mengangkat tinggi tangan kiri nya kearah pintu keluar, secara tak langsung turut mengantar kepergian Guy secara halus. "Tidak perlu kau risaukan, Guy. Akan kami lakukan sebaik yang kami bisa untuk acara debat nanti malam. Rock Lee pasti mendapat proporsi penting, mengungguli calon perserta lainnya pada acara nanti." Perkataan Hiruzen yang tak pelak tetap menjalankan keinginan Guy agar Rock Lee diunggulkan acara debat nanti, menghantam emosi Naruto. Menggepalkan kedua tangan erat, mengabaikan uluran jabat tangan Guy yang berniat pamit undur diri setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hiruzen atas kerjasama yang disetujuinya.

"Ini adalah bentuk kerjasama Naruto. Singkirkanlah jauh-jauh pemikiran radikalmu jika benar kau masih peduli akan nasip two sides." Bisik Sarutobi pelan selepas kepergian Guy. Delikan tajam dari sorot mata Hiruzen kearah Naruto sebagai bentuk ketidak-setujuan sikap perlawanan Naruto. "Hargai segala kerja keras yang telah dilakukan oleh crew-crew tim redaksimu. Jika two sides diberhentikan tayang oleh pihak direksi Sky group karena sikap pembangkanganmu, kau sama saja membuang hasil jerih payah semua pengorbanan crew-crew redaksimu yang nyatanya akan berakhir kesia-siaan." Hiruzen membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. "Bukan saatnya untuk bersikap egois, peranan two sides kini ada dibawah kendalimu dan ku harap kau bisa mengambil tindakan secara nalar tanpa mengecewakan banyak pihak, terlebih mereka yang mem_percayai_mu, Naruto." Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar tim redaksi meninggalkan sosok Naruto seorang diri diantara keramaiaan crew-crew two sides yang bertugas.

Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin mengepal erat, membuat buku-buku jari memutih seketika saking kuatnya genggaman tangan Naruto. Pertanda amarah laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut telah membubung tinggi. Terlecehkan oleh sikap Hiruzen yang seolah-olah mengerti keadaan two sides tetapi realitanya ia hanya lah orang _asing_ yang menilai sudut pandang two sides dari _luar_ saja.

"Siapa yang menerima script pelaksanaan debat dari Sarutobi-san!" Teriakan Naruto dibalas cepat oleh Obito dibalik meja kerja tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. "Buang script itu, Obito!" Perintah Naruto mutlak, lekas membalikan badan seraya melangkahkan kaki mengarungi deretan meja-meja crew tim redaksi.

"Namikaze-san!" Panggilan dari sang program director tak juga menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto, malah lelaki berkulit tan tersebut terus melangkah, menjawab panggilan Kakashi dengan gumaman kecil pertanda ia mendengarkan. Kakashi lekas berlari meninggalkan meja kerjanya, meraih sebuah berkas dengan cover bagian depan terpampang kertas berwarna putih tertutupi plastik _mica_. "Susunan script untuk acara debat nanti malam telah kami selesaikan." Kakashi mengeluarkan satu buah berkas setebal setengah senti, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. "Aku telah mengcopy 5 buah script pelaksanaan debat nanti untuk dipelajari oleh Uchiha-san. Dan sisa script yang telah ku copy, apakah kita akan memberikannya juga kepada ketiga calon legislatif perserta debat, Namikaze-san?" Ungkap Kakashi menjelaskan perincian script yang ia tanggani bersama Neji dan juga Madara kemarin malam.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan mereka tidak mendapatkan script pembahasan bahan untuk debat nanti. Aku ingin mengetes sejauh mana pengetahuan mereka, masyarakat jepang tidak boleh salah memilih parlemen pemerintahan hanya karena bermodalkan tampang dan pintar memanipulatif keadaan menggunakan kekayaan yang dimiliki orang-orang seperti mereka." Naruto menerima berkas yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi, membalikan badan menghadap deretan meja kerja para crew yang bertugas. Menatap wanita bersurai pirang terang mengenakan blouse putih motif bunga aster dari bilik meja kerja tepat disebelah kiri Naruto. "Temari, hubungi Orochimaru dari bagian unit manager untuk menjemput istri Higaya-san pada pukul 7 nanti malam."

"Baik, Namikaze-san." Tanggapnya meraih ganggang telepon terletak tak jauh ditempat meja kerjanya.

"Silahkan kau lanjutkan lagi tugasmu, Kakashi." Pria bersurai perak tersebut membungkukan badan sesaat, undur diri dihadapan Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kebilik meja kerjanya lagi.

Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri bilik kerja crew redaksi, membuka berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi untuk memeriksa ulang apakah script tersebut telah sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan ataukah masih ada kekurangan dalam berkas tersebut. Naruto menghentikan laju langkah kaki dihadapan pintu kayu berlapiskan cat coklat dihadapannya. Memutar ganggang pintu, masuk kedalam ruangan dan tubuh Naruto pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Studio 4 Sky group, telah dipadati dengan crew-crew yang bertugas baik dari divisi redaksi maupun produksi. Naruto yang merupakan executive producer, pemimpin tertinggi bagi acara two sides mulai menjalankan peran. Men_design_ produksi program acara two sides sekaligus bertanggung jawab terhadap teknis eksekusi produksi program tersebut. Naruto mengintegrasikan unsur-unsur pendukung produksi dalam sebuah produksi program acara two sides, menerapkan beberapa materi penting terhadap aspek teknis maupun estetis serta menterjemahkan gagasan yang akan diterapkannya pada naskah, menangani rundown serta pelaksanaan produksi program siaran two sides ia tangani bahkan tak mengherankan jika melihat Naruto terjun secara langsung mengontrol divisi produksi dan redaksi bergiliran secara berkala.

Setelah melakukan koordinasi dengan crew pendukung teknis meliputi cameraman, switcherman, audioman, lightingman bersama Madara dan juga Kakashi. Naruto pun memberikan pengarahan terhadap konsep acara. Mengecek kebutuhan peralatan produksi, me-review kembali kebutuhan teknis produksi dengan mengkoordinasikan semuanya kepada producer dan tim creative yang diwakili oleh Kurenai Yuhi.

"Kuserahkan pengeksekusian supervisi terhadap penataan set panggung, lighting, kamera, audio, switcher, CG, dan lainnya padamu, Temari dan juga nona Mei, Kakashi." Titah Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar studio 4, hendak meninggalkan crew-crew divisi produksi yang berada di dalam studio. Mendapat jawaban lantang dari Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai Program Director akan kesanggupannya menjalankan perintah Naruto, pria berkulit tan itu kembali membalikan tubuh menghadap Kakashi sembari menghela nafas panjang. Mengundang delikan tanya dari Kakashi akan perubahan sikap tegas Naruto yang terkesan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Tetap semangat, Kakashi."

Pria bersurai perak mengulas senyum diwajah, "Tentu saja, Namikaze-san. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk anda dan juga two sides." Yakin Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengerakan dagu kearah Madara yang kemudian dibalas anggukan cepat. Menepuk pundak Kakashi pelan selepas undur diri mengikuti Naruto, menyemangati serta memberikan dukungan moril bagi sang rekan kerja akan perjuangan yang mereka tempuh kini. Naruto melangkahkan kaki melewati koridor panjang, berbelok kearah kiri begitu persimpangan koridor menjumpai dirinya. Melihat pintu coklat terdapat diujung koridor, Madara lekas melajukan langkah kaki melewati Naruto, membuka pintu ruang master control room untuk sang executive producer. "Bagaimana persiapan kalian, Konan?"

Wanita memiliki surai dark violet dengan tindik dibagian dagu memutar kursi yang diduduki menghadap Naruto, membelakangi layar-layar monitor dihadapannya. "Persiapan menuju _take_ sudah mencapai 85 persen, Namikaze-san."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti. Mengagumi kinerja divisi produksi diruang master control room begitu cepat karena diefesiensi oleh pengarah perangkat teknis utama tim production switcher yang dialih kendali oleh satu-satunya wanita diruangan ini. "Untuk cutting point, order of shots (sequence), cutting rhythm, kau lakukan seperti biasanya. Kualitas gambar dan kesinambungan audio tetap pertahankan, jangan dirubah tanpa persetujuanku meskipun Sarutobi-san ataupun orang-orang direksi meminta mu melakukan perubahan itu, mengerti?" Naruto menunjuk Konan menggunakan sricpt yang ada ditangan kanannya. Memberi titah mutlak bagi wanita itu.

"Baik, Namikaze-san!" Jawab Konan lantang.

"Masalah rundown, pembatasan durasi two sides kali ini akan ku bagi menjadi lima segmentasi." Ujar Naruto lagi sembari menilik alroji ditangan kiri. "Acara two sides selama tiga jam dari pukul 21 sampai pukul 23 malam nanti. Deskripsi setiap pembagian segmen adalah satu segmentasi memiliki durasi berkisar 36 menit, 30 menit penyajian berita, 6 menit untuk commercial break." Perkataan Naruto dibalas anggukan kepala dari Konan, mengerti secara keseluruhan _manage program_ yang telah disusun Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju ketengah ruangan master control room, meraih sebuah earphone diatas meja kaca tak jauh dari perangkat teknis utama yang ditangani oleh Konan dan switcher lainnya. "Gaara, apakah set up mikrofon, backsound dan lainnya telah mencapai titik klimaks?" Tungkas Naruto setelah menekan tombol pada sisi atas headphone, mengarahkan kepala microphone ke bibirnya sembari menunggu jawaban laki-laki bersurai merah bata yang juga koordinator audio/video enginer dihadapannya.

"Hampir mencapai klimaks, Namikaze-san. 97 persen telah berhasil dioperasikan, kita bisa melakukan _take_ kapan pun anda inginkan." Jawab Gaara memutar microphone pada headphone yang ia kenakan menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Kerja bagus, Gaara." Puji Naruto atas kinerja adik kandung Temari tersebut. "Pastikan kepada mereka sekali lagi peralatan control elektronik baik audio atau video yang digunakan oleh studio telah ter-set up dengan baik."

"Akan ku konfirmasi ulang, Namikaze-san." Gaara pun menekan tombol pada sisi atas headphone, menarik kembali mic headphone yang ia kenakan ke bibirnya.

Pandangan mata Naruto tidak lagi terarah pada Gaara maupun Konan yang kini sibuk mengerjakan proporsi tugas masing-masing, tetapi arah fokus pandangan mata Naruto tertuju ke layar monitor. Dimana kesembilan layar monitor dihadapannya menampilkan hiruk pikuk crew art director menata set properti yang akan digunakan. Sekilas pandangan Naruto terlihat menyendu, menatap dengan tatapan menerawang kursi stenlis dengan kulit sintetis berwarna hitam yang berada ditengah studio. Teringat akan sosok yang biasa mendudukan diri dikursi itu, Naruto lekas menanggalkan headphone melekat ditelinga. Berbalik menatap Madara yang masih setia me_manage_ perkerjaan Gaara dan juga Konan. "Kau ambil alih untuk sementara, Madara. Ada perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan." Sang producer pun menangguk. Membuat Naruto mantap melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar master control room.

Sasuke mengancingkan pergelangan kedua tangan pada kemeja putih yang melekat ditubuhnya diruang make-up. Bergumam mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada si penata rias yang telah memoles wajahnya agar terlihat segar. Disela-sela mengancingkan pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri, derit pintu ruang make-up bergema. Mengalihkan tatapan Sasuke yang semula memandang kearah cermin, kini memandang sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang memasuki ruang make-up setelah menutup pintu.

"Kau telah siap?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan laki-laki tersebut, senyum tipis terkembang diwajah Sasuke. Kembali menatap pantulan diri pada cermin dihadapannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku telah siap Namikaze-san." Jawab Sasuke yang disambut dengusan sinis dari Naruto. Sasuke terkekeh kecil, mengalunkan nada bariton khas pada tawanya yang terdengar kharismatik dengan pandangan mata menatap Naruto intens. "Lupakan soal jas dan juga _ties jerk_ yang juga belum ku kenakan itu."

Naruto tidak beraksi banyak sekedar memberikan tanggapan atas lelucon Sasuke. Pria pemilik sapphire indah dikedua mata terus memandang laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut yang kini sibuk mengancingkan kemeja pada bagian dada seraya menundukan kepala sedikit membalas sang make-up artis yang kini pamit undur diri dari ruang make up. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai penghuni ruangan.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke, meraih dasi abu-abu bercorak ukiran kubik-kubik kecil yang terletak disandaran kursi. "Aku sudah bilang seharusnya kau mengikuti kursus memasang dasi, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalikan badan menghadap Naruto. "Memasang dasi tidak perlu membutuhkan keterampilan, aku hanya menginginkan kau yang memasang benda ini padaku." Elak Sasuke yang mendapat pukulan pelan dibahu kirinya dari Naruto. Sasuke tertawa pelan, mendudukan diri diatas meja rias ketika Naruto mengancingkan kerah atas kemeja Sasuke. "Ku kira... Kau masih marah kepadaku."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengangkat kerah kemeja Sasuke hingga tegak, menyelipkan lingkaran dasi tersebut dileher Sasuke. "Kita telah sering mengalami miss-komunikasi karena permasalahan itu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah kepadamu." Lipatan demi lipatan Naruto susun. Membentuk pola dasi semi jadi dileher Sasuke.

"Terlihat aku yang kekanak-kanakan melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu." Seringai kecil bermain dibibir Sasuke. Membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola mata mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Kau memang bodoh." Ejek Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto menggunakan tangan kiri. Memandang angkasa biru terpancar dimanik mata Naruto dengan sorot tatapan mata tajam. Mengunci bola mata pria yang ia cintai dengan tatapan mesra. "Dan karena kebodohanku lah, kau mencintaiku. Begitu pula aku-" satu kecupan dibibir Sasuke daratkan. Mengecup bibir Naruto pelan, mengamitnya dengan penuh kelembutan kemudian melepaskannya. "-yang mencintai dirimu."

Naruto kembali menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke begitu pria itu menuntaskan perkatannya. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam kecupan panas, mengamit satu dan lainnya ketika Sasuke membalas kecupan Naruto. Lingkaran kedua tangan Sasuke dipinggul Naruto, Sasuke eratkan. Memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang ia cumbu posesif, terlihat jelas akan kesan ingin memiliki pria tersebut untuk dirinya seorang tanpa berniat membagi kepada yang lain. Tangan kiri Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, bermain disekitar perut, lalu naik keatas dada, mengusap leher Naruto sesual yang dibalas leguhan kecil dari bibir Naruto yang terbungkam. Jari-jari Sasuke pun berlabuh, mendarat disekitar rahang bawah Naruto, kembali mengelus penuh kelembutan. Telapak tangan kiri Sasuke ia tangkupkan dipipi sebelah kanan Naruto sembari memiringkan kepala, mengecup lebih dalam bibir Naruto dengan menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya membuka dan menutup. Melumat bibir bawah Naruto pelan yang kemudian dihisapnya kuat, membuat Naruto meleguh panjang. Disaat akan memasukan lidah kedalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka karena dorongan dari ujung lidahnya-

"Uchiha-san, siaran akan berlangsung dalam waktu 10 menit lagi."

-baik Naruto maupun Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka masing-masing saat mendengar ketukan kuat dari pintu ruang make-up. Reflek keduanya saling menjauh dengan Naruto lekas membalikan badan memunggungi Sasuke, menghapus jejak saliva mengalir disudut bibir menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Ya, aku akan segera menyusul." Sasuke pun menegakkan tubuh seraya membalikan badan menghadap cermin, memperbaiki letak kerah kemeja yang ditarik Naruto dan memasukan ujung dasi kedalam ikatan dasi semi-jadi yang dirancang oleh kekasihnya. Naruto menggapai jas hitam tersampir disandaran kursi. Membuka lebar jas tersebut hendak memakaikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan pada lengan jas, merapikan kerah jas dalam satu tarikan cepat lalu mengancingkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke mengamit lengan tangan kiri ke leher Naruto, melingkarkan tangannya seraya menarik Naruto dalam pelukan, mengecup puncak kepala Naruto singkat dan sosok laki-laki berperawakan tampan itu menghilang dibalik pintu ruang make-up meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa yang teramat mendalam. Kembali mengutuk keadaan menjempit dirinya dan juga Sasuke yang harus merahasiankan jalanin kasih diantara mereka. Hampir 3 tahun berlalu, selama itu pula Naruto harus bertahan dalam sandiwara palsu memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke sebatas rekan kerja saja yang pada realitanya _jauh_, tidak melatar-belakangi hal tersebut. Dimana ia yang memonitoring sebuah jalannya acara, dituntut oleh keadaan tak lebih menganggap Sasuke sebagai aktor _sewaan_ untuk memajukan program acara mereka menggunakan _jasa_ Sasuke. Haruskah Naruto mengabaikan semuanya, dan mengungkapkan kebenaran hubungan mereka pada semua orang. "Aku tidak tahu..." Bisik menahan keningnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanan. Lelah... Naruto benar-benar telah lelah menahan kemelut permasalahan ini dalam sanubari.

"Namikaze-san." Pintu ruang make-up kembali terbuka, menampakan siluet sosok wanita bersurai pirang terlihat mengenakan headphone dikepala berdiri diambang pintu, mengadahkan kepala memandang kearah Naruto. "Semua telah menunggu anda untuk melakukan siaran." Perkataan Tsunade disambut Naruto dengan lekas menegakkan tubuhnya. Tsunade pun membuka lebar pintu ruang make-up, memberi jalan kepada sang executive producer yang kini telah melangkahkan kaki hendak meninggalkan ruang make-up.

Begitu sampai master control room, Madara meraih headphone diatas meja. Menyodorkan benda tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto menerima headphone itu menggunakan tangan kanan seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih, memakaikan alat tersebut ditelinga dengan tatapan mata fokus menatap layar monitor. Memandang Sasuke yang terlihat mempersiapkan diri, dibantu oleh beberapa crew tim produksi memasang _clip on _pada stelan jas yang ia kenakan. "Konfirmasikan kepada Kakashi, apakah Lightman dan Cameraman telah siap?"

Gaara menganggukan kepala mengerti. Menghubungi Kakahi setelah menekan tombol sisi atas headphone, menganggukan kepala selama sesaat kemudian mengacungkan ibu jari, pertanda semua telah terlaksana dengan baik. "Switcherman dan audioman?!"

"_Has been completed, Sir._" Ujar Konan menaikan tombol kecil pada perangkat teknis utama.

Naruto memutar microphone kearah bibirnya, "Apakah kau sudah siap Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menekan earphone kecil terselip ditelinganya. Mendengar suara sang executive producer berada ruang kendali melalui clip on yang telah terpasang dibagian belakang jasnya. "Siap, Naruto..." Bisik Sasuke diantara kesibukan merapikan stelan jas dikenakannya sembari mendudukan diri diatas kursi ke_banggaa_nnya. Mendengar kalimat yang terucap dibibir Sasuke membuat pria bersurai pirang tersebut terkesikap, tidak menyangka sang host akan menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel 'Namikaze', sebuah panggilan formalitas dari tuntutan perkerjaan yang membelenggu mereka, menjadi _tameng_ bagi hubungan keduanya dari incaran media, dan juga sebuah panggilan yang kini Naruto benci bila itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Menuju opening tune, dalam waktu 10 detik!"

Gaara pun menilik arloji yang tersemat dipergelangan tangan. Menghitung mundur sembari mengeliminasi lima jari tangannya secara bertahap. "Mulai!"

Lampu-lampu sorot dibagian atas studio berpencar. Membidik dinding-dinding studio dengan gerakan-gerakan liar, tak terfokus seiring musik berupa lagu kompilasi dentingan piano berkumandang, membuat pria yang menyamankan diri diatas kursi tak terlihat sosoknya ditengah kegelapan studio. Setelah fokus pencahayaan studio berpusat kepada dirinya yang berada ditengah-tengah studio, Sasuke pun memulai narasi untuk pembukaan acara. Menyampaikan rangkaian kata mutiara yang tersumber dari filosofi-filosofi orang-orang _besar_ didunia, memberikan sudut pandangan hidup yang ternilai dari buah pemikiran Sasuke dan klimaks dari narasi pembukaan itupun Sasuke memberikan perumpaan akan filosofi orang-orang _besar_ didunia dengan membagi pandangan hidup tersebut hingga Sasuke tuangkan cerminan tema two sides yang akan ia bahas kali ini. "Pemilihan yang akan diselanggaran tahun 2014 ini telah memunculkan bibit-bibit baru bagi kelanggsungan negara. Berbagai gebrakan-gebrakan para pengaju diri yang _menilai_ diri sendiri _pantas_ menjadi sang penyerap aspirasi rakyat, mulai mendendangkan restorasi akan perubahan yang kita _ingin_kan menjadi lebih baik dari para pendahulu." Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi yang dia duduki. Mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi kearah lubang kecil dibelakang tubuh Sasuke, sebuah pintu masuk yang didekorasi tepat sebelah deretan meja single khas debat yang merupakan akses penghubung backstage dengan studio. "Dan saya hadirkan, ketiga calon anggota legislatif yang mencanangkan restorasi perubahan diparlemen pemeritahan jepang."

Gaara memberikan komando pada lightman dan audioman agar segera merolling _next tune_ untuk bintang tamu yang akan keluar. Dari pintu studio pun muncul tiga orang pria mengenakan stelan jas lengkap, bergantian menuruni tangga kecil satu persatu sembari melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Sasuke, mengajak berjabat tangan sambil bergumam menimpali pertanyaan satu sama lain mengenai kabar masing-masing. Selepas beramah tamah, Sasuke pun mempersilahkan ketiga calon anggota legislatif mengisi meja masing-masing, mengeluarkan gadget serupa ponsel pintar berfitur touchscreen dari saku celana sebelah kiri. Mulai mencari pertanyaan yang akan ia layangkan kepada perserta debat.

"Selamat datang di two sides, Utakata-san, Zabuza-san, dan juga Lee-san." Sasuke membungkukan kepala singkat, memberi salam pada ketiga caleg tersebut yang dibalas tundukan kepala dari ketiganya, ikut memberi salam. "Berbicara mengenai pemilihan presiden dan juga wakil presiden pada tahun 2014 ini, tidak lepas juga dari perombakan besar-besaran parlemen pemerintahan Jepang dalam rangka menyambut pemimpin negara yang baru. Salah satunya yang kita bahas kini adalah pemilihan calon anggota legislatif pada tanggal 24 Mei mendatang. Terhitung tiga bulan lagi." Sasuke menganggukan kepala kearah perserta debat, secara tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi kebenaran akan tenggang waktu pemilihan nanti. Perserta debat pun menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Bisa dinilai pertanyaan yang saya ajukan terlalu umum untuk dipertanyakan, tetapi mungkin dari sekian banyak rakyat jepang pasti ingin mengetahui apa yang melandasi atau memotivasi anda untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi calon anggota legislatif periode 2014-2019 ini?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke tergerak kearah Utakata yang berada meja ketiga paling ujung, mempersilahkan laki-laki tersebut menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Sasuke. "Silahkan, Utakata-san."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Ucap Ukakata mengawali pembicaraan. "Berawal dari rasa simpati yang saya rasakan akan kinerja pemerintahan Jepang yang semakin merosot secara signfikan dari awal tahun 2010 hingga sekarang. Saya tidak akan membahas permasalahan-permalasahan yang membelit negara ini, ditolak ukur dengan keadaan sekarang pun kita sudah bisa menilai. Dan keberadaan saya disini mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota legislatif, tidak terlepas dari keinginan saya untuk melakukan perubahan yang lebih baik lagi."

Senyum tipis terkembang diwajah Sasuke, bentuk profesionalitas pada perkerjaan yang ia geluti sebagai pemuka acara. "Terima kasih, Utakata-san." Sasuke menatap laki-laki yang berada ditengah-tengah Utakata dan Lee, mengerakan tangan kanannya kepada pria tersebut dengan gestur mempersilahkan. "Zabuza-san."

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san." Zabuza menundukan kepala kearah Sasuke, memandang kembali kearah depan fokus menatap kamera dihadapannya. "Saya, baik Utakata-san dan juga Lee-san berdiri dipanggung politik ini pastilah memiliki visi dan misi tersendiri yang melatar-belakangi pencalonan kami. Tidak perlu menjabarkan secara spesifik, karena sebagian besar _arti_ dari keberadaan kami saat ini adalah ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk rakyat, begitu pula dengan saya yang ingin membawa perubahan lebih baik di parlemen pemerintahan yang tidak terealisasikan oleh anggota dewan sebelumnya."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala seraya mengulas senyum diwajah. Menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada Zabuza atas jawaban yang ia berikan. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Lee, masih menampakan senyum seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke pun mempersilahkan perserta debat yang terakhir untuk memberikan jawaban. "Seperti yang dijabarkan oleh Zabuza-san, kita memiliki visi yang sama untuk membawa perubahan lebih baik lagi di parlemen pemerintahan. Keberanian saya mencalonkan diri menjadi legislator tidak terlepas dari rasa kecewa saya terhadap para petinggi pemerintahan. Ketika menduduki jabatan, mereka seakan lupa akan peranan yang harus dilakukan untuk rakyat. Tidak melakukan komitmen awal mereka saat pertama kali maju sebagai penyerap aspirasi masyarakat. Dan saya ingin melakukan perubahan kinerja pemerintahan yang telah cacat akibat ulah segelintir orang bersembunyi dibalik _nama_ yang mereka sandang."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala singkat, mengangkupkan jemari tangan kiri pada dagu dengan tangan kanan ia lipat diatas dada. "Berbicara mengenai penyerap aspirasi rakyat yang disinggung oleh Lee-san, apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk mewujudkan aspirasi masyarakat? Secara garis besar dan perincian pelaksanaan aspirasi apa yang akan dilakukan." Sasuke mengangkat telapak kearah tengah-tengah meja perserta rapat. "Silahkan Zabuza-san."

"Saya akan berusaha memenuhi aspirasi rakyat sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Dengan kata lain proses dalam suatu sistem pemerintahan akan saya jalankan, dan semua sistem tersebut saya gerakan. Tanpa ada tumpang tindih akan peraturan-peraturan yang memberatkan rakyat secara sepihak. Saya yakin jika sistem pemerintahan kita dijalankan sesuai peran dengan pengkajian intensif, rakyat kita akan benar-benar sejahtera." Jelas Zabuza setelah mendeklarasikan pengupayaan aspirasi yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "Bagaimana dengan anda Lee-san?"

"Jika Zabuza-san mengupayakan pemenuhan aspirasi rakyat melalui pergerakan sistem pemerintahan yang ada. Maka saya akan meningkatkan infrastruktur pada suatu daerah yang belum tersentuh oleh pembangunan modern. Secara garis besar berupa pembangunan akses tranportasi, pembangunan sekolah pada desa-desa terpencil, unviersitas, rumah sakit dan lain sebagainya- yang sampai saat ini pemerintah kerap mengatakan bahwa terjadi peningkatan. Namun sesungguhnya hal tersebut sangat jauh dari kenyataan." Tutup Lee mencanangkan misi-nya bila nanti terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota parlemen. Tidak peduli bila ia menyinggung kinerja pemerintah secara gamlang.

"Terima kasih, Lee-san." Sasuke menatap Utakata sembari menganggukan kepala, meminta laki-laki tersebut mengungkapkan buah pemikirannya.

"Mungkin apa yang saya lakukan untuk perubahan bagi rakyat jepang terdengar mustahil, tetapi saya berkeinginan agar semua persidangan di dewan pemerintahan dilakukan secara terbuka. Jadi masyarakat bisa mengetahui dan menilai siapa wakil rakyat yang betul-betul memperjuangkan harapan akan perubahan yang mereka inginkan. Menjadi wakil rakyat harus banyak meluangkan waktu dengan masyarakat serta aktif membangun komunikasi agar penyampaian-penyampaian aspirasi tersebut bisa langsung ditindak lanjuti sebagai pengupayaan restorasi." Jelas Utakata lugas.

Sasuke mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas jawaban Utakata seraya memasukan tangan kiri ke saku celana. "Restorasi atau bisa juga disebut dengan pengembalian ataupun pemulihan dimana suatu keadaan dikembalikan seperti semula. Nah, restorasi apa yang anda lakukan sebagai bentuk bagi perbaikan sistem permerintahan kita? Silahkan Lee-san untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu."

Lee berdeham pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Seperti yang anda ungkapkan sebelumnya Uchiha-san, secara lebih rinci disini kita akan membahas restorasi yang mempunyai arti mengembalikan atau memulihkan keadaan yang kurang baik menjadi lebih baik kembali, dimana suatu keadaan tersebut belum dipengaruhi oleh hal-hal yang kurang baik. Jika saya menjabarkan hal-hal apa saja yang kurang baik dipemerintahan kita, terlalu bertele-tele untuk saya sampaikan. Restorasi yang saya lakukan adalah merubah, memperbaiki struktur parlemen kita secara keseluruhan."

"Penjabaran restorasi yang anda dengungkan terlalu klise untuk dilakukan, Lee-san." Sambar Utakata setelah mendengar penuturan Lee. "Memperbaiki struktur parlemen pemerintahan tidak lah semudah seperti yang anda pikirkan, wacana perubahan, perundang-undangan yang telah disusun, menembus semua itu adalah hal tersulit karena tidak langsung anda merombak semua struktur yang ada. Bahkan aku pun sangsi, anda mengutarakan hal tersebut benar akan anda ditindak-lanjuti, atau hanya omong kosong belaka?" Dengus Utakata sinis.

"Setidaknya dengan menjadi anggota legislatif nanti, aku akan melakukan suatu gebrakan restorasi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan dibenak calon legislatif lainnya." Potong Lee cepat, sadar bahwa kini ia dijatuhkan oleh petarung tangguh dari kanidat partai keadilan. "Tidak hanya restorasi ku saja membutuhkan perlawanan besar untuk mewujudkannya, namun pengupayaan restorasi dari kanidat politik lain baik itu pemilihan presiden maupun pemilihan calon legislatif, jalur yang kita tempuh untuk suatu perubahan sama sulitnya, Utakata-san." Lee mulai _menyalak_, mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Utakata atas perkataanya yang secara tidak langsung menurunkan kredibilitasnya.

"Jika aku memiliki kesempatan menduduki kursi parlemen pemerintahan, ku sadari tidak ada waktu untuk memperdebatkan struktur parlemen pemerintahan kita," Utakata menekankan setiap suku kata pada kalimat akhir yang ia ucapkan, menunjuk-nunjuk permukaan meja miliknya dengan luapan emosi terpancar diwajah. "Restorasi yang diinginkan oleh rakyat tidak hanya sebuah pemulihan belaka, tetapi perubahan. Perubahan yang bersumber kepada intrik permasalahan dialami oleh suatu masyarakat. Taraf kehidupan ekonomi!" Utakata mengerlingkan pandangan mata kearah kedua perserta debat yang menjadi lawannya dengan pancaran mata penuh sindiran. "Bagaimana bisa kita membebaskan rakyat kita dari keterbelakangan jika untuk menempuh jalur pendidikan saja mereka masih terbelenggu oleh kemiskinan. Keadilan masih sulit untuk ditegakkan bagi segelintir orang, kemakmuran bagi masyarakat luas mencapi minus bahkan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Tatanan politik tertutup, tidak jarang jika kita menemukan penyimpangan dalam badan organisasi pemerintahan!"

Lee menegakkan tubuhnya sembari menatap lurus kedepan, menampakan gestur menantang terhadap Utakata. "Tatanan politik masih terikat pada peraturan yang memberatkan sebagian masyarakat luas, jika tidak adanya perubahan pada struktur itu sendiri dan malah menangani permasalahan umum yang membelit negara kita hingga berlarut-larut dan aku sangat yakin tidak ada penanganan untuk kedepan. Sikap anda sekarang tidak ubahnya seperti ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan politik secara konstitusional tetapi tiada penghimpunan dan pembangunan kekuatan politik rakyat. Malah terkesan seperti mengeruk keuntungan pribadi tanpa berniat memajukan kesejahteraan umum seperti yang anda katakan." Sindir Lee frontal, tidak berniat kalah bahkan di_injak_ oleh orang seperti Utakata.

Melihat perdebatan diantara kedua kubu yang kini saling menyerang satu sama lain, Zabuza pun mulai mengambil peran. "Keinginanku untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota legislatif bukan semata-mata hadir demi pencaturan kekuasaan dan pergesekan kepentingan. Terjun kedalam dunia politik adalah landasan bagiku untuk mengemban tujuan besar." Suara Zabuza mengalihkan suasana yang tak kondusif tercipta diantara Lee dan Utakata menjadi sedikit mencair. "Dari restorasi serta perubahan-perubahan yang dicanangkan oleh pihak Utakata-san dan juga Lee-san, sesungguhnya rakyat teramat menginginkan pemantapkan eksistensi negara kita. Memperkuat persatuan bangsa dan meningkatkan kesejahteraan, memajukan pertumbuhan ekonomi yang tinggi, serta mendorong keadilan bagi seluruh rakyat jepang."

Utakata mendengus sinis mendengar penuturan kedua lawan debatnya. Mendelik dengan tatapan tajam sebagai bentuk ketidak-sukaan dari perkataan Zabuza yang menurutnya terlalu klise, bahkan penyataan Lee tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja ketika menyinggung visi misinya. "Apa yang kalian ucapkan sesungguhnya hanya dilatar-belakangi oleh teori, filosofi yang tidak lebih kalian kutip dari sudut pandang wacana politik dimainkan oleh para pendahulu kita." Utakata tidak hanya menyinggung kedua perserta rapat, tetapi lingkup kalangan elite politik yang dulu memimpin. "Menggalang kesadaran sangat diperlukan untuk para petinggi pemerintahan. Pada dasarnya keinginan setiap orang berbeda, begitu pula dengan pihak pemerintah dan rakyat itu sendiri. Jika pemerintah terlalu mendasari keinginan mereka tanpa ada kesadaran diri untuk masyarakat yang mereka pimpin. Baik restorasi atau perubahan tidak akan bisa tercapai, melainkan hanya keluar dari mulut seseorang yang kini dicap sebagai pembual berseragam intelek!"

Lee yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Utakata kembali buka suara. "Tidak hanya restorasi saja yang saya wujudkan untuk menuntas semua kemelut permasalahan negara, Utakata-san." Sindir laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan potongan rambut bob tersebut. "Mempelopori sistem politik, pemerintahan dan birokrasi, peradilan, dan militer untuk berkomitmen terhadap penguat demokrasi. Bukan sekedar itu saja, mendorong penyelenggaraan sistem ketata-negaraan yang sesuai dengan fungsi dan wewenang setiap lembaga agar terjadi proses saling mengawasi, menumbuhkan kepemimpinan yang kuat, mempunyai kemampuan membangun solidaritas masyarakat untuk berpatisipasi dalam dinamika kehidupan berbangsa dan bernegara yang memiliki keunggulan moral, kepribadian, dan intelektualitas. Itulah peranan yang harus di andili oleh kita bila menduduki dewan pemerintahan."

Zabuza yang lebih banyak _mendengarkan_ dibandingkan berbicara seperti kedua belah pihak berseteru tersebut, mengisi kembali celah perseteruan Lee dan juga Ukataka melalui statment tenang namun sarat akan tajam nan tegas. Berhasil membungkam keadaan. Sehingga dirinya yang berada pada posisi terendah, kembali naik dinilai dari pengamatan Sasuke sebagai _central_ pengarahan acara debat. "Memperbaiki sistem birokrasi dan lembaga peradilan, bisa dilakukan dengan memperbaiki sistem rekrutmen dan pemberian sanksi-penghargaan serta penataan jumlah pegawai negeri dan mengfokuskannya pada posisi fungsional untuk membangun birokrasi yang bersih, kredibel dan efesien. Penegakan hukum yang dapat kita awali adalah dengan membersihkan penegaknya dari perilaku bermasalah dan koruptif!"

_**Gotcha!**_

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, membentuk seringai kecil dibibir ketika mendengar unsur korupsi yang telah ia perkirakan akan keluar di bibir peserta rapat terjadi juga. Permasalahan akan kasus korupsi dikalangan elite politik memang kerap terjadi, termaksud yang saat ini membelenggu mentri pertahanan militer. Tanpa menyinggung permasalahan ini secara langsung kepada calon perserta rapat -terutama Rock Lee. Tanpa memancing keadaan melalui tutur kata, Sasuke yang telah merombak sedikit penyusunan script bahan debat yang dikerjakan oleh Madara, Kakashi dan juga Neji, telah berhasil mengarahkan perdebatan antara 3 calon anggota legislatif sejak pertanyaan pertama ia ajukan kepada mereka hingga klimaks yang ia dapatkan pun terjadi, isu korupsi membelit kekasih gelap sang sekretaris partai republik akhirnya _terangkat_ juga.

Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, Zabuza kembali menyeruarakan pendapatnya, menuntaskan perkataannya yang belum terealisasikan. "Pewujudan kemandirian dan pemberdayaan industri pertahanan nasional. Mengembangkan otonomi daerah yang terkendali serta berorientasi pada semangat keadilan dan proporsionalitas melalui musyawarah dalam lembaga-lembaga kenegaraan ditingkat pusat, provinsi, dan daerah. Seorang anggota legislatif di parlemen pemerintahan juga tuntut untuk bersikap tegas akan kebebasan dan juga aktif pengupayaan stabilitas serta kesetaraan dikawasan terpencil, tidak hanya mampu mengetaskan kemiskinan saja, tetapi efek yang didapat tidak hanya mengurangi penangguran, tetapi juga meningkatkan kesejahteraan masyarakat."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala pertanda setuju akan pernyataan Zabuza. "Strategi pemerataan pendapatan secara keseluruhan, pertumbuhan harus kita dorong agar bernilai semakin tinggi, dan yang paling penting saat ini adalah pembangunan berkelanjutan yang bisa kita laksanakan melalui langkah utama pelipat-gandakan produktifitas sektor pertanian, kehutanan, dan kelautan. Peningkatan daya saing industri nasional harus ditingkatkan dengan pendalaman struktur dan upgrading kemampuan teknologi, sehingga melahirkan pembangunan sektor-sektor yang menjadi sumber pertumbuhan baru berbasis _resources_ dan _knowledge_. Itulah yang paling penting untuk _**kami**_." Sasuke menimpali pernyataan Zabuza, mewakili seluruh keinginan masyarakat secara menyeluruh dengan menyerukan aspirasi penduduk jepang. Sasuke berdehem pelan, mengusir rasa serak dikerongkongan, memandang Zabuza dengan pandangan terkesan menaruh minat akan penjelasan pria tidak memiliki alis tersebut. "Berbicara mengenai unsur korupsi yang diucapkan oleh Zabuza-san." Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan pada saku celana, bersiap akan mengutarakan hal yang sendari tadi ia tunggu. "Dalam sepanjang negara kita berdiri, korupsi tidak pernah lepas bahkan kini semakin meraja-lela dikalangan elite politik dewan pemerintahan. Seperti yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Menjerat salah satu petinggi pemerintahan kita, dewan pertahanan militer." Pandangan mata Sasuke tidak lagi fokus menatap kearah depan, dimana kamera nomor satu dari empat buah kamera yang tersebar menzoom wajahnya kini ia alihkan. Menatap salah seorang kader partai politik yang berkoalisi di pencalonan legislatif.

"Bagaimana mekanisme kalian dalam mengatasi kasus korupsi? Cara paling efektif menanggulanginya dan hukuman apa yang akan kalian berikan untuk memberikan efek jera bagi para pelaku korupsi jika seandainya-" Sasuke mengantung sejenak perkataanya, menarik nafas pelan sebelum memulai kembali untuk menuntaskan perkataannya yang tertunda. "-kalian terpilih menjadi anggota legislatif parlemen pemerintahan. Silahkan anda jawab terlebih dahulu..." Tangan kanan Sasuke tergerak, memperlihatkan gestur mempersilahkan salah satu perserta debat mengungkapkan jawabannya.

"...Lee-san."

Perkataan Sasuke tak pelak membuat tubuh Lee menegang, membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar menyadari Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk kali pertama menjawab pertanyaan yang teramat sulit. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak mungkin bisa ia jawab, sebab hal tersebut menyangkut seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

To-be-bersambung...

* * *

Buat emak w yang ultah, hepi b'day~~

Gomen, setelah hari ketemu hari, minggu ketemu minggu dan akhirnyaaaaa mentok juga ketemu ultah ane kemaren, gomen se-gomen gomennya gift ini baru terealisasikan sekarang. Ini two shoot lohhhh~ #hikss. Enakan elu w kasih 2 gift~ #bletak XDD

Cerita'a emng rada g berbobot, abis terlalu tinggi sih. Terinpirasi dari movie the Newsroom yang kini udah diserilisasikan di HBO hingga mencapai 10 season. Cerita'a sih tentang dunia jurnalis dan ribet'a suatu tim redaksi yang menangani suatu acara berita (bukan talk show) distasiun tv lokal di negeri paman Sam sana «= sampai skrng g tau kenapa paman si Sam-sudin jadi nama negara paling adidaya di barat sana #plak

Karena jatuh cinta, ane nekat bkin cerita begini yang g tau'a bkin mood ane sensitif akhir" ini saking stress n ngotot'a mau kyk gini jalan ceritanya. Harus! Pokok'a harus begini jalan cerita'a! (etttt dah w ngomong apa'an) #plak

Gomen kalo makin ancur, atau g sesuai ama pesanan elu. Abis cuma ide ini yang mentok dipikiran w. Eehhh, iya. Jgn heran yak klo fic ini berasa kyk ane yang curhat ==" #dwengggg

Abis cerita fic ini g terlepas dari bentuk kecewa ane waktu acara hitam putih berhenti tayang #plak. Sambil berkhayal-khayal gimana cara'a HP biar tayang lagi, entah kenapa khayalan ane begitu pas utk di ngejalanin ide nista dari obesesi ane akan film the Newsroom. #ditoyor XDD

Nah bebi, ini udah jadi. Heppi b'day. Gomen diem'in kamu 3 hari, karna sikap ababil w emang g bisa ditolerir klo mood udah buruk #diinjek. XDD

Fic utk w jgn lupa, awas klo lupa #ditabok.

Give me your review, just a little bit's enough~ #digeplak. Kritik dan saran dari readress sangat membantu untuk memperbaiki kecacatan di fic ini (^o^)/

Sampai ketemu di ch 2~~


End file.
